


【霜铁/all铁友情向】宠坏

by fairytale



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytale/pseuds/fairytale
Summary: RDJ 4.4 + Tony Stark 5.29 生贺洛基没死，托尼没和小辣椒结婚，灭霸在响指之前就被解决了的世界线反正一切和谐
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Thor & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark & Vision, Wanda Maximoff & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	【霜铁/all铁友情向】宠坏

鹰眼发起了宠坏阔佬计划第一弹，复联紧急集合，却很快发现他们已经输在了起跑线上。

【 0 】

克林特在踏入复仇者大厦的第 1.0883秒 就嗅到不对劲的气息。他环顾四周，暂时还没解析出气氛不对的源头是什么，但一走进公共休息室，灵感如雷击劈在他天灵盖上。

“星期五，今天几号？”

“五月二十二号，巴顿先生。”

也就是说离这座大厦的实际主人的生日还有一周。

一周能干很多的事。

想到他的脑海里暴风形成的计划，克林特嘴角扬起坏笑。他这次一定要看到阔佬在他面前感激涕零的样子。

“行行好，星期五，做个乖宝宝，帮我瞒着你主人接通复仇者所有人电话。”

【 1 】

最先响应号召的，令人诧异的，居然是奇异博士，史蒂芬 · 斯特兰奇 。

也许是两人一同作战的经历让托尼在他心里变得特别，亦或者是他对亲眼预示托尼步入注定的死亡仍然耿耿于怀，他在关于托尼的事上，总是表现得尤为心软。

但对于没有分享那14000605次经历的托尼来说，仍不妨碍他在奇异博士闲庭信步地在他实验室里游荡时，惊得差点摔倒在地。

“你没必要表现得那么夸张。”法师不满地撇撇嘴。

“那么或许你可以不用选择这么突如其来的到访方式，比如说敲个门什么的。”托尼好整以暇地坐在上一秒还几乎把他绊倒的椅子上顶嘴。

史蒂芬屈起手指敲了敲桌子，“这算吗？”

“哈，哈，真好笑。”托尼抱起双手，“说真的，你来干什么？我以为你很忙。”

“我是很忙，所以我希望你能闭上你的樱桃小嘴跟我来。”史蒂芬双手在空中画了个圆，金色的门旋转打开，露出空间入口。

托尼很想拒绝，大部分只是想看看对方会是什么反应，但尽管如此他确实也对对方来找他的意图感到好奇。他很欣赏那位法师，即使他永远不会承认，而托尼一向对自己欣赏的人或物毫无抵抗力。

他与那位法师一同走进空间，下一秒，他发现自己踏入星辰之中。

他看了看自己的手和脚，都是半透明的，看来自己是以非人身的形态进入宇宙，这让他松了口气，他可不想突然窒息死。

“你知道我带你来这，并不是想找个好地方悄悄杀死你吧。”史蒂芬昂着头，带着一贯的傲慢与自矜，这种特质总让他想到一个人，托尼嘴角泛起笑容。

他假意拍了拍胸口，“幸好你这么说了，不然 我还真是有点害怕 。”

男人轻哼一声， 他抬手指向远方 ，“你看。”

托尼顺着史蒂芬的手指看过去，两颗恒星正在绕着彼此旋转，即使缓慢，他也能看出来两颗星星的距离十分接近，他的眼睛亮了，“那是 …… ”

史蒂芬点点头，“ KIC 9832227 ，离地球有 1900多光年 ，宇宙中唯一被发现绕着彼此旋转的星球，它们散发出来的光地球上的我们用肉眼是看不见的。 2013年天文学家预测它们的轨道会在2022年会重合 ，从而发生激烈的碰撞，它们爆炸而生的光会在地球的天空上燃烧整整一个月。”

“ 你知道那个预测在2018年就被推翻了吧 ？”托尼忍不住说。

“当然。除非我们找到什么长生不老的方法，否则我们将没有机会在地球上亲眼目睹超新星的发生。”史蒂芬低低地笑了，他脸上露出一丝骄傲的神情，这让他显得像个炫耀自己拿到新玩具的小男孩，“所以我直接带你来看了。”

史蒂芬在胸口比了个手势，随着绿色的光在他手中亮起，那两颗恒星的转速变得越来越快，最后在托尼的屏息凝气中，撞击发生了，两颗恒星从表面裂至核心，无数的碎粒和气体向着周围迸发，以排山倒海之势向他们冲来，托尼下意识抬起手臂遮挡，但他们并没受到任何影响，在冲击中巍然不动。两颗恒星爆发的光芒近乎遮蔽视野中每一寸，最终一切都走向消亡，光芒渐渐黯淡，只剩下残骸在宇宙中漂浮。

虽然刚刚目睹两颗恒星的死亡，托尼不觉得悲伤，因为他是科学家，他看到的是无数的元素在飞舞，尽管一切都似乎静止下来了，但他知道原子永远不会停止运动，有新的物质即将诞生。他看向史蒂芬，从他的表情上来看，他知道对方在想同样的事。

“在这里，几万年之后会出现新的星星，也许在那个星星上会出现新的生命体，建立新的文明，也许未来我们也能有幸认识他们。这里充满了可能性。”史蒂芬的声音空灵而遥远，眼神中充满了希冀和期待，“我们都是星尘。”

“也是核废料。”托尼开玩笑地说。

史蒂芬无奈地笑着摇头，“是是。”

他们又在那里待了一会儿，互相聊了会儿对未来的畅想，他们意犹未尽地结束了这次旅程。

“我得说，”托尼兴高采烈地靠在工作台上，真挚地说，“这次我继目睹黑洞形成后第二棒的经历了，谢谢你，史蒂芬。”

“目睹黑洞形成？”史蒂芬困惑地抬起头，“这是什么时候的事？”

托尼似乎自知失言，他磕磕绊绊地回答，“你知道，我和蓝妹妹可是一起在宇宙中流浪了好久，这种建立于生死相依之上的友谊可是很坚固的，她驾驶飞船带我去看了。”

“而你们没有被黑洞吸进去？”史蒂芬怀疑地问。

“她的飞船很棒。”

这真是史蒂芬听到过最糟糕的借口，但他向来不是盘根问底的人，所以他只是耸耸肩，“行吧。”

【 2 】

第二个响应的人是幻视和旺达。

过去了这么多年，旺达对托尼的偏见虽说减弱了许多，但也还没到她会为了他主动去做些什么的地步。所以这也间接导致了幻视为了哄她无所不用其极，至少他的床上功夫不错（应该说是非常不错），旺达很难说自己迟迟不愿答应不是由于这个预想之中的甜头。

说实话，他们并不知道该送给托尼什么。对于这个呼风唤雨，似乎把整个世界踩在脚下的男人来说，无论送什么都显得太弱了。幻视盘算着某些特别的、更值得珍惜的礼物，无视了旺达满不在乎的建议（“就送他瓶新香水吧！他最近总抹阿玛尼那一款，我都要闻吐了。”），最终他有了主意。

这也是为什么托尼第一次听说时，还以为自己耳朵坏掉了。

“你说幻视干了什么？”

“他和旺达给您准备了晚餐，老板。”星期五尽职地重复。

“哦。”托尼在车底愣了半天才爬了出来，擦了擦手指上的机油。他满脑门问号，幻视就算了，旺达？旺达会给他做晚餐可是比他现在多长出一双手更低概率的事情。

**不会是在里面放了泻药的恶作剧吧？** 托尼思量着走进电梯。

短短数秒的电梯运行途中他思考了无数种被恶作剧的方式，但等到电梯门打开他才发现现实比想象更加匪夷所思。公共餐厅被装点了一番，当他说‘装点’，他的意思是‘真心实意的装点’：餐桌上铺了洁白的绢布，上面印着银色的花纹，富有情调的香薰蜡烛放置在餐桌上，他能闻到淡淡的玫瑰花香，餐具已经被准备好了，连他自己都不知道什么时候买的精致盘子上放置着巾帕叠成的小天鹅。甚至幻视和旺达都各自打扮了一番，倒不是说穿了西装领结和礼服长裙这种正式的打扮，但勉强作为室友，他可是在早上见过他两穿睡衣睡眼惺忪的样子，而就幻视衬衣加黑色牛仔裤和旺达身上那件明显崭新的碎花连衣裙来说，这可以说是“外出就餐”那种程度的了。

托尼小心翼翼地走进餐厅，完全摸不着头脑。

幻视搓着手，明显有点激动和紧张。而旺达是一如既往的神情游离，这倒是让托尼稍微放下点心。

**至少在场还有一个人是正常的。**

“我听说你们两做了晚餐。”托尼斟酌着开口。

“是的，斯塔克先生，”幻视有点害羞地笑了，托尼不知道自己是不是该在脑内拉响警报，毕竟平常的幻视看起来也有点害羞内向，“也许你会想先坐下来。”

他决定以不变应万变，从善如流地拉开椅子，坐下等待着下一步指令。

“我和旺达准备了一点她家乡的菜肴，我们希望你会喜欢。”幻视微笑，露出洁白的牙齿。哪怕脸上有着异于常人的彩色纹路，也能看出他是个多么俊逸的男人，在这样真挚的微笑下，他更显得迷人。托尼脑海里产生不好的设想。

而在前菜被幻视端上来的那一刻，托尼觉得自己的设想得到了证实。

托尼目瞪口呆地看着精致的摆盘，切成片的蔬菜包裹着粟米笼成圆柱形的卷，上面堆放着不知名的香料，周围装点着花瓣、柠檬、苹果和鱼子酱，错落有致。他看着前菜半天才找回自己的声音，“不是说我对你们有什么意见，你们很棒，这盘菜看起来也很棒，但我还是想确认一下，你知道我不喜欢插足别人感情生活的对吧？”

“什么？”旺达惊骇莫名地说，随后发出恶心欲呕的声音。这下托尼感觉自己被深深冒犯到了。

幻视也跟着怔了一下，但很快恢复过来，无奈地笑了，轻轻拍了拍旺达，“不是这样的，斯塔克先生。我和旺达之前设计了这些菜肴，本来想做给今天在大厦的复仇者们，但其他人都出去了。我们没有其他意思。”

“我以为老冰棍和布鲁斯还在？”托尼扬起眉，“星期五。”

“老板，罗杰斯先生和班纳先生在一小时前一起出去了。”星期五回答。

这当然是幻视和他们提前商量了的结果，多亏星期五是个简洁明了又深明大义的人（机器）。

“好吧。”托尼半信半疑地眨眨眼，但看到幻视无比诚恳的表情，他一时觉得再怀疑下去就是罪过了。他拾起巾帕放在腿上，拿起刀叉，给嘴里送进第一口。接着他毫无羞耻地发出呻 吟。

**这太好吃了！**

他仍然觉得泻药这个可能性非常高，但能吃到这么好吃的菜肴也算值了。历经七小时做业，他的饥饿感翻江倒海般袭来，他开始狼吞虎咽。

旺达和幻视相视一笑。

主菜是牛排和鹰嘴豆泥。煎至五分熟的牛排鲜嫩多汁，切开来的断面恰到好处的粘接着血丝。柔滑的鹰嘴豆泥也是托尼从未品尝过的美味，他不得不说旺达和幻视哪怕不做英雄，开一家小餐馆大概也会业绩长虹。

甜点是海绵蛋糕，那是由红茶和佛手柑烤制而成，表面上涂满了香草豆荚糖霜。托尼从不觉得自己是个喜好甜食的人，但是这会儿他确实因为甜蜜而感到幸福，他觉得如果世间所有甜食都是如此恰到好处，自己很快就能养成这样的爱好。

托尼最终停下了刀叉，瘫在椅背上满足地呼出一口气，他的小肚子微微隆起，他懒散地哀悼了一下他逝去的腹肌。

“你吃得还好吗？”幻视一边收盘子，一边笑着问。

“看到我刚刚的表现，你觉得这个问题是有必要的吗。”托尼开玩笑，他听到走进厨房的幻视传来遥远的轻笑，视线中旺达嘴角也露出了自满的笑意，“天，我还以为我最近的伙食已经够好了。我真是个幸福的男人，现在我都要为队长和布鲁斯感到遗憾了。”托尼感叹。

“你最近一直都在外面用餐吗？”旺达好奇地问。

“没有啊，在大厦里。”托尼揉了揉肚子，满足感让他的警惕性下降。

旺达皱起眉，“你把三明治和披萨外卖称之为‘好的伙食’？”

不得不说托尼 · 斯塔克宅在家 ，aka实验室， 里的‘不良饮食习惯’深入人心 。

托尼在空气中摆摆手，“才不是。最近我获得了一个私人厨师。”

“哦？是谁？”旺达感兴趣地问。她从来没在大厦里见过什么新的人。虽说如此，如果真的有人会给托尼做吃的，只会在他自己的顶层公寓，她想自己该认识一下，也许能和职业厨师切磋一下厨艺。

“是 ……. ”托尼话说到一半却突然住口了，他直起腰，脸上浮现出慌张的表情。“不是什么你们会想认识的人。”他吞吞吐吐地说，“好了，感谢你们准备的晚餐，我要回去了，我还有一个工作没处理。”

说完他逃也似的快步进了电梯。

只留下旺达和幻视面面相觑。

【 3 】

皮特最近很发愁 。他愁得整晚睡不着觉，接着白天上课因为游神打瞌睡被老师留堂。他已经愁了快一个星期了，梅姨都觉得他瘦了。

实际上，在鹰眼发起紧急召集的一周前，他已经开始盘算斯塔克先生的礼物了。然而，时间滴答滴答如白驹过隙，他却仍然没有丝毫头绪。

“你总是可以学学普通人，比如送束花外加一张情真意切的贺卡。”米歇尔翻了一页书，漫不经心地说，“别再试图思考出什么新奇特别的礼物，运转超量会让你脑子坏掉的。”

“那听起来好廉价。”

“那是你的心意，皮特，你不该觉得那很廉价。不然，你可以把你自制的机器狗送给他？我觉得行。”内德同情地拍了拍皮特的肩膀，建议道。

“送堂堂钢铁侠一只机器狗？”皮特难以置信地说，“那感觉就像堂而皇之地走进自取其辱的灭亡之路。”

内德耸耸肩，“我想不出更好的主意了。” 他 叹了口气，隔着帽子挠了挠头，“我不知道你想从我们这寻求什么答案，皮特。整整一周，你问了我们上千次同样的问题，而我们给出的所有答案你都否决了。” 他转了转眼睛 ，坏笑道，“或者你可以停止语音留言轰炸斯塔克先生，我敢保证那绝对是对他来说最佳的礼物。”

“我没有语音留言轰炸斯塔克先生！”皮特狡辩。

“你敢说你没有一天数次给斯塔克先生语音留言？有的时候我真的觉得斯塔克先生成为了你的日记本。”

“好吧，也许我的确可能或许留言了很多次，但我绝对没有 ……. ”皮特仍在苦苦挣扎。

“你还会做这样的事？”米歇尔朝皮特抬起眉毛，“真可怕。”

皮特的额头重重磕在桌子上，发出响亮的一声。

尽管数次三人小组会议都以不了了之为结局，但时间不等人，斯塔克先生的生日眼看着就要到了，他不能什么都不能准备。既然不求精美，那么但求量多。

皮特决定把内特和米歇尔提供的建议全部做一遍。

可惜皮特是个身无分文的穷小子，毕竟家里财政大权掌握在梅姨手中，现在打工看着是来不及了，但好在皮特是个手艺人，他相信自己可以用双手开拓出一片天空。并且他充分地利用了自己作为纽约好邻居的绝好条件，时不时就晃着蛛丝荡到复仇者大厦顶层公寓投递精心准备的各种小物件：花束（没钱买真花，就用手制假花代替），贺卡（当然也是手制的，不过他有发挥自己仅有的绘画才能增光添彩），水晶球（大概花了一晚上才勉强做出来的，但让皮特自豪的是，比起市面上的，他的水晶球里面的雪花能一直飘），等等一系列作品。尽管每一个作品都让他看起来更加一贫如洗加省钱如命，但都是他费尽心机的产物，这几天他甚至憋住了自己的话唠，没有给斯塔克先生发任何语音留言，他是真心希望斯塔克先生能过一个美好的生日。

皮特自诩聪明一世，却没想到投递计划进行到第三天就惨遭滑铁卢。

他如往常爬到顶层公寓的阳台，正准备放下又一堆礼物赶紧溜，蜘蛛战服却突然放出蛛丝把他整个人缠住。他惊慌失措地询问凯伦发生了什么，凯伦却被静音似的毫无回应，取而代之的是一个机器手咕噜咕噜滚着滑轮靠近他，抓着蛛丝拉扯着他一路穿越公寓客厅到达厨房。而那里穿着休闲服坐着喝咖啡的，正是他夜思梦想的主要目标——斯塔克先生。

**我凉了。** 在蜘蛛战服里瑟瑟发抖的十七岁未成年皮特 · 帕克如是想 。

“果然是你。”

“ 斯塔克先生…… ”皮特的声音细如蚊呐。而他是蜘蛛侠，这真是太尴尬了。

“就是你这三天一直往我阳台上扔垃圾？”托尼抱臂在胸前。

现在，蜘蛛侠感觉自己的心碎在了自尊的尸体上。即使是斯塔克先生这也太过分了。

“那些不是垃圾！” 皮特脸涨得通红 ，蹭得一下挣脱粘得死紧的蛛丝站了起来。好吧，不刺激一下谁也不知道自己的潜力。“那些 ……那些是礼物 ！”

现在的皮特完全把鹰眼的嘱咐扔到云霄之外， **去他妈的保密，男子汉不能平白受到侮辱！**

“你送我一堆聚丙烯材料做礼物？”托尼从座位底下拿出一个篮子，里面全是皮特这几天投掷的礼物。他从里面拿出一团形状诡异的塑料，皮特甚至凝神思考了一下才想起来那是他做出的假花束。现在看来这完全就是垃圾没错。他的气焰完全被对自己手艺的绝望和对现况的窘迫浇灭了。

“ …… 那是花束。”

托尼朝他挑起一边眉毛，“你认真的？”

“比珍珠还真。”

“不是说老掉牙谐音梗的好时机。”

“对不起。没忍住。”

“还有这篇小作文是什么？”托尼从里面抽出一沓纸。那是皮特自制的贺卡，好吧，本该是贺卡，“你把你的作业也当成礼物给我了吗？听着，我很忙，我不会帮你订正语法错误的。”

“什么 ……不 ，那不是我的作业。”皮特下意识反驳，但看到那沓纸，他就只想让地板把他吞进去。

“那是？”托尼另一边眉毛也挑起来了。

“ ……贺卡 。”

好像连托尼也被这信息震撼到了，他失语了片刻，翻了翻手中那沓纸，“现在我倒是很好奇你到底写了什么才会有这么多页。如果你能把花在这上面的一半注意力放在英语论文上，贝克小姐也许就不会让你挂科。”

现在皮特脸上的表情只能用‘惊恐’来形容。

“你是怎么知道的！”皮特几乎是在尖叫。现在他可以完全放弃他的男子汉气质了。 **去他妈的男子汉！**

“冷静点，小屁孩。”托尼皱着眉捂住耳朵，“我有你梅姨的电话，而且容我提醒你，凯伦是我造的。那意味着只要我想，我能知道很多事。”

该死。他完全忘了这茬。皮特现在被潮水般的背叛感覆盖了。

“让我看看这里还有什么。”托尼比起之前看起来兴致高涨了许多，翻着篮子如同玩寻宝游戏的小孩，他提溜出一个活像同时经历了天灾与人祸的木雕，惊异地睁大了眼睛，“这是什么？你在试图诅咒我吗？”

皮特放弃了，放弃得完完全全整整齐齐。他即将死于过度尴尬，是时候为他唱响安魂曲了，“那是木雕。”

“雕得谁？”

“你。”

托尼认真打量了一会儿木雕，“好吧，如果我仔细看 ……”皮特屏气凝神 ， “不行 ，我甚至看不出来这是个人型。你的手艺活实在不太行，需要我帮你报个班吗？”

皮特很爱纽约，发自内心的爱，但人是有极限的，现在他急需坏蛋们赶紧搞点破坏，不然他就真的要就地去世了。

蜘蛛侠，第一个死于尴尬的英雄 a.k.a 见习复仇者。 皮特已经为自己想好墓志铭了 。

“好吧，我们来看看下一个。”托尼在篮子里掏了掏，一个圆形玻璃球体握在他手中。皮特绝望地想要捂住耳朵，他不确定自己是否还能承受另一次打击。

“等一下，我知道这是什么 …… ”托尼眯起了双眼，仔细地查看着。

皮特感觉自己的心脏一下子蹦到嗓子眼。

托尼瞟了一眼紧张得身体僵直的皮特，慢腾腾地说，“好的，让我好好想一想 …… ”

皮特攥紧了拳头。

“给我三次猜测机会？”托尼提议道。

皮特如同一只被戳破的气球泄了全身的气，他沮丧地低着头，“算了，无所谓，我告诉你吧，这是 …… ”

“水晶球。”托尼笑了，他轻轻将水晶球放到桌上，“是吧？我知道这是什么，我跟你闹着玩呢。”

为什么斯塔克先生只需要一句话就能让他活过来？

“我倒是没想到垃圾分类会变成猜谜大赛，你还真是充满惊喜。”

……然后一句话再让他死得明明白白 。

托尼偏着脑袋，望向他，“我说你啊，明明知道自己不擅长，为什么还要做这些事？”

皮特愣住了，他不明白托尼为什么会问这个问题。他缓缓抬起头，视线一点一点爬到托尼身上，脸上一副理所当然到对这种问题感到困惑的表情，“这当然，是因为最喜欢斯塔克先生了，就算不擅长也要为您庆祝生日。”

托尼沉默了。他站在那里，突然看起来有点手脚无措，要不是皮特一直紧紧盯着他，几乎要错过了爬上托尼脸上的红晕。

“我不会跟比自己小十几岁的男孩交往的。”托尼冷不丁地说。

“什么？！”现在疯狂脸红的是皮特了，他手忙脚乱地解释，“不！我不 …… ！我的意思是，我喜欢您，但不是那种方式，敬仰，是敬仰的那种喜欢！我 …… ”

皮特的话被一阵笑声打断了，他愣在原地注视着眼前捧腹大笑的托尼，突然意识到这一切是多么荒谬，让他也忍不住微笑。

“跟我来。”托尼站起身，打了个手势示意皮特跟上。

“去哪？”皮特疑惑地问。

“我的实验室。”托尼转过头，朝他眨眨眼，“你不是一直想看吗？”

“是的！”皮特兴高采烈地回答，他心里小小的自己活蹦乱跳地欢呼，但走了几步他又停了下来。

“怎么了？”走到电梯里的托尼注意到皮特没有进来，询问道。

皮特皱着眉，一脸纠结，“我不是为了进您的实验室，才送您礼物的。我没有想交换什么。”

“天呐，青少年可真烦。”托尼翻了个白眼，皮特对托尼的反应暗自撇嘴，然而让皮特惊讶的是，托尼笑了，不是斯塔克专有的假笑，不带嘲讽和无奈，而是眉眼都舒展开的那种，温柔的笑意，“我知道。你就当我今天心情好吧。快点，不然不带你了。”

“这就来！”皮特眉开眼笑，小跑着进入电梯。

“我要去办公室拿点东西，等会过来找你。你直接去实验室，星期五会让你进去的，明白吗？”托尼按下两个楼层的按钮，嘱咐道。

“我知道了！”皮特应道，整个人陷入即将走进全世界最棒实验室的激动中无法自拔。托尼离开后，星期五指示他进入实验室，但他还没来得及环顾实验室的构造，就发现空中一个黑色的漩涡在慢慢形成。

是反派来袭吗？皮特下意识进入备战状态，他紧张地看着漩涡，悄声让凯伦给他关于这个漩涡的数据。然而令他奇怪的是，斯塔克大厦里无处不在的星期五并没有任何警示，就像此刻发生的事再平常不过。

没有想象中的外星人从黑洞跳出，没有突如其来的攻击，只有一封信轻飘飘地落到地上。

“凯伦，那是什么？”皮特惊诧莫名地问道。

“一封信。”凯伦听上去似乎对他战战兢兢的样子有点无语。

“我看得出来！我是在问你这封信有没有什么别的问题。”皮特抓狂地说。

“上面有奇异的能量波动，但似乎是无害的。”凯伦平板地回答。

“如果等会发生什么事，那么都是你的错。”皮特一边说，一边把信拿起来。他等了一会儿，但没有任何事发生，似乎这封信就的确只是一封信而已。

皮特打开信，却发现里面只有一张空白的纸。就当他还处于迷惑之中时，身后响起托尼的声音，“怎么样皮特，你准备好今天的科学之旅了吗？”

“斯塔克先生，刚刚你的实验室突然出现漩涡，然后这封信从里面掉出来 …… ”皮特转身一边叙述刚刚发生的事，一边抬起手中的信，却看到托尼脸色一变，那封信被他抢了过去。

“谁准你随意翻我的信的？”托尼厉声道。

皮特觉得自己很委屈，“可那上面什么也没写啊 …… ”

托尼移动了几步，走到离皮特稍微远一点的地方。皮特知道这属于斯塔克先生的隐私，但他的好奇心像只不耐烦的猫抓挠着他。他稍微走近了一点，蜘蛛制服方便地为他打开了倍镜视野，他惊异地发现原本空白的纸上写满了字。偷窥别人的隐私也要有个度，他解除了倍镜，但很快他发现了更加奇怪的事。

托尼在脸红。不是之前在厨房那种微微发红，是整张脸直到脖子都通红的那种。他专注地阅读着，脸上流露出一丝细微的笑意，不同的情绪在他的眼瞳中流动。

皮特半是惊叹半是好奇，还有一点点的嫉妒。是谁的信，是什么内容，能如此掌控斯塔克先生的注意力和情绪，让他即使只是静静地在一旁观看，都觉得是在打扰？

托尼读完了信，小心地折起来放回信封内，走到一张桌子前，放到抽屉里面。皮特敏锐地瞅到抽屉里有很多同等样式的白色信封。

“好的，”托尼转过头面向他，拍了拍手，似乎不打算对刚刚发生的一切做任何解释，“科学之旅，你想从哪里先开始？”

那封信很快被皮特忘在了脑后。

【 4 】

虽然复联众人相应的方式各有千秋，但是都有商有量计划周密地进行着，配合着彼此的时间。一切都进行得非常完美，克林特甚至暗自得意，觉得自己简直是个战术大师。然而他们的天下只持续了 三 天，就发现了某种不同寻常的事在发生。

从某种意义上来说，是托尔最先有了关于不对劲之处的头绪。

他在灭霸摧毁了阿斯加德的飞船后，带领着剩余的阿斯加德人在地球领空建立了新的阿斯加德。但这个人造阿斯加德不过是权宜之计，他们不能总是仰仗人类的善意，在领土与其人民稳定下来后，他踏上了和星爵等人探索宇宙之旅，试图找到另一个适合阿斯加德人居住发展的星球。

克林特告诉他托尼生日的消息后，他就已经想好了要为他的友人创造出一份盛大的庆祝，毕竟托尼曾帮助建设新的阿斯加德，甚至为了他们在地球领空安顿下来，和世界政府打了无数次嘴仗，他从心底感激他的友人为他和他的人民做出的一切。

他的小型载人飞船缓缓降落在复仇者大厦上，不大的船舱里填满了银河护卫队准备的礼物，而其中他自己准备的是他相信最会让钢铁之人欣喜的：铸造出妙尔尼尔的材质，来自一颗即将湮灭的恒星核心，乌路。

乌路何其稀有，他是在矮人那足足打了三天工才换来的，然而令他百思不得其解的是，一向对来自宇宙的未知金属（对人类而言）却似乎兴致缺缺。

“啊 ……谢谢你 ，托尔，你真的对我太好了。”托尼看着工作室上那块乌路，眨了眨眼，露出一言难尽的表情。

“怎么？你不开心吗？”托尔有些揣揣不安，这不是他预想中的反应。

“哦，当然不是！”托尼急忙说，甚至跳起来，踢翻了凳子。“我只是太高兴了！我没想到你会为我这么做。”

“哦 ……好吧 。”托尔勉强接受了他的回答。

两人尴尬得大眼瞪小眼。这时托尔灵机一动突然想到他的备选方案——实际上，那并非是什么备选方案，有乌路作为礼物，还有什么能上得了台面？——他来到复仇者大厦之前回了趟新阿斯加德拿上了一桶蜜酒，那本是他用来和托尼一醉方休的助兴之物。

“等一下，我还带了点东西。”托尔抬脚往外走，却眼尖地发现了什么。

“那是 …… ”托尔大步流星地跨到实验室另一头的工作台前，那上面放置着一块虽然被刨开支解却仍能看出来原型体量巨大的乌路，他带来的那块和这一块相比简直是小巫见大巫，他难以置信地转头看向捂着脸的托尼，“你从哪里得来这么大一块的？”

托尼眼神游离，艰难地咬着牙回答，“呃 ……别人送的 。”

“别人？谁？”托尔狐疑地问。

“熟人。”

“熟人？”

“某个我认识的人。”

“你认识？那我认识吗？”托尔好奇地问，却发现托尼的表情已经从艰难变得苍白如纸的地步了。

“呃 …… ”托尼的眼睛咕噜咕噜转了好几个圈，“好了！托尔，你不是还有东西给我吗？”

相比起通常舌灿如莲的钢铁之人托尼 · 斯塔克来说 ，这转移话题的方式可谓是生硬无比，但托尔不打算盘根问底，毕竟他是来庆祝的，不是来审问的。况且，若是托尼真有几个神通广大到能为他寻来乌路的亲友，又有什么关系呢。

他按耐住好奇心，与托尼一同走出实验室，在顶层公寓的吧台共享一桶蜜酒，追思过往，谈笑风生。中途他和托尼玩起了喝酒游戏，中庭的游戏繁多，规矩又冗杂，他输掉后被托尼灌下了好几杯，就在他醉醺醺得都只能依靠着吧台稳住身形的时候，他听到电梯门叮的一声，一道他绝对不会错认的身影走了进来。

“弟弟？”托尔眯着眼睛辨认。

绿色的身形顿了顿，很快恢复了前进的脚步，隐隐有加速的趋势。

“你为什么在这里，托尔？”洛基脸上是风雨欲来的阴沉，那是托尔习以为常的景象，那意味着洛基在生气。很生气。

“那是因为——”托尔想说出克林特的计划，很快他反应过来托尼还在，而这理应是对托尼保密的。有一瞬间他思考克林特是否有跟洛基提过这件事，但是考虑到克林特和洛基的关系，这个可能性微乎其微。他改口，“我想钢铁之人了。”

“你想他？”洛基音调 瞬间 拔高。“你不能想他。”

托尔皱眉，他对洛基莫名其妙对他发脾气也感到有些恼火，这本来是他跟托尼独享的时光，却被他情绪化的弟弟搅乱了，有时候他真的不得不赞同娜塔莎对他的评语——叛逆期永远不会过去，不折不扣的问题儿童。“我当然能。而且，我非常思念他。”他义正言辞地说，却因为口齿不清而显得有些力不从心。

这下洛基的脸黑得彻底跟锅底一样了，他粗暴地拉起半靠在托尔身上的托尼，后者也醉得不清，胡乱嘟囔着什么，看到洛基就笑嘻嘻地挨了上去，没有骨头似的攀着他，托尔还没来得及为托尼对他高傲自矜的弟弟如此亲密放肆的举动而揪心，就惊异地目睹洛基看着他的神情软成了一汪春水。他单手搂着托尼的腰，转头看向托尔的时候又恢复了冷淡，“你醉了，托尔。回房间去吧。”

“等一下，我还没有 …… ”托尔想去拉回托尼，半伸出的手却被一掌打了回去。

洛基气急败坏地瞪着他，“回去，托尔。”托尔被他伸出的手推了一把，下一秒他就发现自己躺倒在复仇者大厦他自己房间的床上，下坠感令他晕头转向，柔软的床垫也让他的睡意铺天盖地地涌上来。

但在睡意把他完全覆盖的前一刻，他的脑海里还是契而不舍地冒出一个问题：

为什么洛基能堂而皇之地走进托尼的楼层而不需要星期五通报？

【 5 】

第二天托尼一如往常地决定继续昨天被托尔打断的工作时，发现实验室里令人意外的拥挤。

“好吧，我明白布鲁斯为什么会出现在这里，队长你的理由是什么？”

史蒂夫微笑地朝他扬了扬手里的素描本和铅笔，就好像那解释了一切，“我来画画。”

“在一个科学实验室里？不好意思，恕我没能理解你的意思。”托尼叉着腰。

史蒂夫挠了挠后脑勺，跌跌绊绊地说，“嗯 ……我去过很多地方 ，公园和博物馆之类的，但我还没画过实验室，所以我想这大概会是一个好主意。”

非常糟糕的谎言。但托尼暂且没能发现史蒂夫的意图，虽然可疑，但听上去无害。

“好吧，你可以待在这里。但不要碰任何东西，如果你伤到你自己，别怪我没提醒过你。”

史蒂夫几乎是感激地点点头，“当然。我就坐在这里，什么也不会动。”

托尼点点头，转头望向布鲁斯，“好的，布鲁斯，我们今天的课题是什么？”

接下来的时间是一段舒适的静谧，主观来说。客观上，他和布鲁斯在某些分歧发生的时候，可以让人看到不常出现的据理力争的布鲁斯和比平常更加口若悬河滔滔不绝的托尼。完全对他们争论的内容摸不着头脑的史蒂夫夹在中间，就像小绵羊一样楚楚可怜。但令托尼奇怪的是，布鲁斯似乎比以往更加容易妥协，甚至在关于选用谁的方针进行实验的部分上，他的态度甚至可以用顺从来形容。

布鲁斯在迁就他，而托尼尚且没能找到背后的原因。

另一方面，史蒂夫则过于安静了。托尼沉浸于和布鲁斯的讨论之中后没多久，他就完全忘记了史蒂夫的存在。只有史蒂夫去拿水或者上厕所的时候，他才惊觉史蒂夫一直在那。不管他拿着画板在做什么，他的专注力让托尼都要赞叹。对比一下另外两个金发小子，托尔和克林特的专注力简直连果蝇都不如。 托尼对史蒂夫到底在画什么十分感兴趣 ，毕竟虽然他觉得自己的实验室能让世界上所有的科研人员即刻达到高潮，他想不通一个搞艺术的能在这里得到什么创意。好吧，他承认观察量子纠缠活动轨迹是件非常有美感且抚慰的画面。但这仅是对他而言，他很难想象一个画家能在看到量子纠缠的时候和他有同样的想法。也许如果史蒂夫能理解量子纠缠代表的是什么的话，他或许会体会到其中的美感，但首先他能不能理解就是个未知数。

托尼一边思考 ，一边 用电子笔敲击桌面 。

啪嗒啪嗒啪嗒。

“你在思考什么？”布鲁斯操纵着投影，漫不经心地问。

“没思考什么。”

布鲁斯似乎对于他的负隅顽抗感到好笑，“你有在想什么，我几乎能看到想法在你脑子里打转。”

“哦是吗，你能看穿我的脑子？难道伽玛射线连心灵感应都赋予给你了吗？”托尼开玩笑地说。

“那倒没有，只是你比别人更容易被看穿而已。”布鲁斯跟着打趣道，他抬起头，“说吧，你在想什么？”

“我突然发觉一件事。”

“什么？”

“你今天对我意外地好。”托尼仔细观察他，但是布鲁斯没有任何反应，表情纹丝不动，“有什么我需要知道的事吗？”

“我怎么对你很好了？”布鲁斯平静地反问。

“你把主导权完全让给了我，不停地询问我的意见，迎合我的想法，你在跟着我的步调走。”托尼偏着头看他，“为什么？”

即使是被他如此逼问，布鲁斯也完全没有动摇的迹象，托尼几乎要确定自己猜错了。然而从他和布鲁斯对话开始，史蒂夫就停下了画画的手，紧张地盯着他们。十分可疑。

“我们现在做的更多是关于技术层面的，你才是这方面的专家。”布鲁斯说的不错，但是托尼还是觉得有什么不对劲的地方。他正准备继续追问，星期五的声音突然响起。

“老板，午餐时间到了。”

如果托尼没有被眼前的谜题占据全部心神，他也许就会想起来有什么他需要格外注意的事情正在逐渐发生。

“不是时候，星期五。”托尼不耐烦的说，他正准备回归正题，史蒂夫在一旁提议道，“也许我们可以一起去吃个午餐？叫外卖怎么样，我最近很喜欢意大利菜。”

转移话题有点过于明显了。托尼决定把矛头掉转史蒂夫这个看起来明显更好对付的对手，但是电梯的声音打断了他思想列车。所有人下意识转头，正好看见穿着围裙端着托盘的洛基走了进来。

实验室里一下子陷入诡异的沉默。

托尼余光看见布鲁斯和史蒂夫显而易见地紧张起来，但是看着洛基完全不符合人物形象的打扮，他们脸上的表情又从谨慎转变成想笑不敢笑。他们似乎被这莫名其妙的景象搞懵了，一动不动地站在原地。而托尼呢，他完全陷入要么一棍子敲晕自己，要么一秒找到扭转时间的办法，把这两人提前从实验室里赶出去的两难境地。

洛基似乎是被现况打击得最小的那个。他只是顿了一下，皱了皱眉，接着就平静如常地端着托盘走到托尼面前，放到桌子上。

“我给你做了意面。”洛基冷淡地说。也许还是被影响了的，他比以往更加言简意骇和漠不关心。

“啊 ……谢谢 。”托尼坐在椅子上看着面前冒着热气的意面，浓郁的香味在空中萦绕。

“这看起来很棒。”不知何时史蒂夫移到桌前，似乎被近在眼前的美食夺去了全部注意力，托尼看到他吞了吞口水，“这是你做的吗，洛基？这真是不可思议，我从来没看过你在厨房里做过什么。你觉得也许可以教我你的食谱吗？”

一把小刀砰的扎穿了桌面，吓得史蒂夫迅速抽回下意识朝餐盘伸出的手。

“如果这是给你的话，拿盾牌的小子，我会放在你面前的。而这放在斯塔克面前，所以显然跟你没有一点关系。”洛基厉声道，恶狠狠地瞪着史蒂夫，“还有，不，我不会教你食谱的。”

托尼几乎要可怜受到如此残酷对待的史蒂夫了，好吧，只有一点点。实际上如果洛基没阻止，他也会拍掉史蒂夫的手。在美食面前，他一向偏心，特别是洛基做的美食。

“史蒂夫说的对，这看起来真的很棒。”托尼拿叉子搅动了一下意面，空气里更香了，“你的午餐呢，要不要跟我们一起吃。”虽然到现在为止，只有托尼面前放着食物，但这种小事完全可以忽略。

“我吃过了。”洛基的声音在面向他时失去了之前的血腥味和冰冷，“我的书还没看完，先走了。”

该死，这两个人不在的话，洛基一定会留下来的。虽然不应该，但托尼还是难免生出对身旁好友（队友）的怨懑之情。

尽管这么说，洛基仍然站在原地，似乎在等待什么。托尼突然明白过来。

他叉起一团意面放到嘴里，香料和番茄本来的滋味完美地融合在一起，他愉悦地咀嚼着，在吞下后继续回味了一会儿嘴里残留的味道，享受另外两个饥肠辘辘的人朝他投来的羡慕眼神。

“很好吃。”托尼朝洛基露出他最完美的微笑。

洛基似乎对他给出的结果很满意，他点点头，“吃完它，如果我发现你留下了一分一毫，你知道我不会饶过你的。哦对了，记住别再像上次那样把酱汁弄到自己身上，邋遢鬼。”

说完，他转头离开了。

实验室里再度陷入诡异的沉默。

“刚刚发生了什么？”史蒂夫对着空气喃喃自语，而布鲁斯则用一如既往令托尼不安的深思表情看着他。

“不管怎样，现在我真的很需要一点意大利菜。”说完，史蒂夫唤出星期五的名字，迅速地为他和布鲁斯定下了午餐。

在此期间，托尼开始享用他的午餐，而布鲁斯仍然在一旁盯着他不放。

“你和洛基睡了吗？”他突然冷不丁地问。

托尼被意面呛到了，他爆发出惊天动地的咳嗽，一旁的史蒂夫光是听到‘睡了’两字就从头红到了脚跟。天呐，他都九十多岁了，怎么听到这些词汇还像个青少年一样。

“当然没有！”托尼惊恐地吼道，“这只是一个赌注而已。”

“哦？”布鲁斯眼睛里闪过感兴趣的光，“什么赌注？”

“好吧，这发生挺久之前的了，大概两个月前？我不记得具体是为了什么，但是如果我输了，我得随他差遣一周，而如果他输了，这就是结果。显然他输了，而且不是我自夸，我赢得非常漂亮”

布鲁斯挑起眉毛，“我假设给你当厨师也是一周，而这都两个月了。”

“是啊，我不知道为什么。也许他喜欢给别人做吃的，他挺有天赋的。”托尼耸耸肩。这么仔细一想，他的确不明白为什么洛基直到现在都给他做午餐。但在那次赌注之后，他们之间的关系突飞猛进，托尼也很快适应了洛基给他做美食的日常。

布鲁斯又看了他一会儿，他最终下结论，“对于一个特别聪明的人来说，你在某些时候真的极其无知。”

“嘿！你不需要侮辱我吧！”

“史蒂夫，你结束了吗？”布鲁斯寓意不明地对史蒂夫说，后者点点头，“我们去厨房吃吧，我觉得托尼需要一点独立思考的时间。”

无视了托尼的抗议，布鲁斯走出实验室，史蒂夫跟在后面，在出去之前，把一张白纸放在托尼面前。

托尼无语地看着双双离开的两人，完全无法理解。他拾起那张白纸，却发现后面画着什么，他翻了一下，发现那是一副他的肖像画。黑灰色的笔墨将他醉心于实验中的模样活灵活现的映照在粗粝的纸面上，他的眼神专注，浓眉因为思考而簇起，嘴角微微抿起。那是和在报刊杂志上的他完全不同的模样，也许这就是为什么史蒂夫执意要留在实验室里，他想画出聚光灯之外那个平常的托尼。

托尼有点感动，也许这和布鲁斯今天为什么对他如此宠爱背后的原因一样，虽然他仍然没能理解布鲁斯离开前的最后对他说的那句话。

“ …… 我才不无知。”托尼气急败坏地嘟囔。

【 6 】

最后一个响应召唤的是托尼最好的朋友罗迪上校，彼时他还在美军基地训练新兵，好不容易折腾得那群精力旺盛的小崽子唉声叹气地挪回宿舍（有几个体能不行的几乎可以说是‘爬’回去的），他才终于精疲力竭地回到他的长官办公室，打开了托尼执意送给他的 斯塔克平板 ，开始视频通话。

短暂的嘟声之后，托尼满面笑容的脸出现在荧幕前，眼白里全是熬夜后的血丝，但他精神很好的样子，明显是咖啡因过剩后的亢奋状态。罗迪在心里叹了口气，他几乎忘了这里还有个精力旺盛的小崽子等着他。

“嘿，嘿，罗迪，好久不见。什么风把你吹来了？”

“怎么 ，我就不能跟老朋友聊聊天吗？ ”罗迪笑着说 。

托尼眯着眼睛打量了他一会儿，但像他这种一旦投入到爱好中就忘了黑夜白天的人来说，罗迪一点都不担心他能侦破他的意图，“好吧。看来我们要聊聊彼此的日常了，像正常人一样，是吧？”

罗迪轻笑起来，直到真的听到对方的声音，他才发现自己很想念托尼那种锐利的幽默感，尽管有时显得非常不合时宜。他们有四个月没见了。自从灭霸那事解决之后，复仇者联盟增添了许多新的英雄，他们管辖的领域甚至遍布宇宙，倒不是说他们会干涉他国（外加星球）内政之类的，但只要有生命受到威胁，他们就愿意伸出援手。而他自从在内战中伤到了腿，除了真的需要战争英雄出战的场合，他一般都会待在美军基地训练新兵或者策划作战。尽管他不讨厌现在的生活，不得不说他也的确想念和托尼一起并肩作战的日子。

他们聊了会儿天，插科打诨，像个小学生一样拌嘴，又对视着咯咯笑得直不起腰。罗迪感觉自己下颚的肌肉都要因为不断咧开的嘴角抽筋了。他看着他多年好友溢满笑意的双眼，突然惊异地发现了什么，一种从来不曾在这个玩世不恭男人身上看到的东西——满足。

他若有所思地盯着托尼，直到对方坐立不安地挠了挠脖子，“你看我干什么？”

“这是视频通话，托尼，我得看着你。”罗迪笑嘻嘻地逗他。

“你知道我不是那个意思，”托尼装模作样地叹了口气，“你看着我欲言又止，我想知道你的小脑瓜里在想什么。”

“你遇见什么人了，对吗？”罗迪并不是佩珀那种善于观察和分析的人，但好在他们共同的好友从来不是个善于掩藏的人。

托尼干咳了一下，这让一切更明显了。“你说啥呢，这不可能。你知道要是我真遇见什么人的话，你会从报纸上得知消息的。”他指向性地眨了眨眼。

罗迪笑了，摇摇头，“别跟我捣乱，托尼。你知道我在说什么。你没和佩珀复合，因为就我所知她还在和那个银行家交往。但你绝对遇见了什么人。你有那种眼神。充满了干劲和兴趣，但你还不想告诉我们。要么是你不想我们干涉你，要么你只是不想说出来让我们担心，或者两者皆有。我们认识二十多年了，托尼，我救你于水火之中的经历多得都可以写本书了，别以为你可以瞒着我。”

他看到镜头里托尼嘟囔了几句，他只能听清“身边都是该死的读心者”这句，他轻笑。“托尼，没关系的。你没必要告诉我，我没有逼迫你什么。我知道等时机到了，你会介绍她给我们认识的，不是吗？”他的眼神变得认真了许多，“我只是想让你知道，我们会一直支持你。当然，除非你的决定过于白痴。”

“定义一下‘白痴’。”

“托尼 …… ”罗迪无奈地笑了。

“看来跟一群小年轻扎堆终于让你看清自己的年龄了，老家伙，谁知道你也会变得这么多愁善感。”托尼捂着心，假惺惺地揩了一把眼角不存在的泪，“我要被你感动哭了。”

“你该庆幸我在千里之外不能直接上手弹你的小鼻子。”罗迪半是玩笑，半是威胁道。

托尼微笑，“那我的确该庆幸，你弹人很疼。”但很快他的笑容动摇了，他深吸一口气，“我不知道。”

“不知道什么？”

“一切。关于 …… ”托尼犹豫了一下，“他。”

罗迪诧异地挑起眉，但他没说话。他一直知道托尼是个‘两者皆可’的人，但他也知道托尼一直没把男人放在‘可交往’列表里。他偶尔会欢迎一些新鲜感和直来直往，或者醉酒到他不知道对方是谁，但仅此而已。他从没公开表明过，当然如果被问到，他也不会直接否认。

托尼叹了口气，他低下视线，罗迪看不清他的表情，“我不知道我和他之间是什么，但我会明白的。我会的。”

罗迪现在很希望自己就在托尼身边，而不是千里之外的军事基地，他想拥抱眼前这个总是把自己搞得一团糟的小傻子。他是个坚强勇敢的人，但很多时候，在别人看不见的地方，他都脆弱得让人心疼。

“所以你既迷茫又沮丧，可能还对无法完全掌握情况而感到不快，没什么奇怪的，你一直是个焦躁的强迫症患者。”视频里的托尼瞪了他一眼，罗迪笑了，“但不管这是什么，这对你来说很重要。”罗迪倾身，认真地看着托尼，“不要那么傻，不要试图说服自己那不重要，不要搞砸了。”

“天，你就跟我的老妈一样。现在我有两个妈妈了，你和史蒂夫。”托尼吐了吐舌头。

罗迪对视频翻了个白眼，他看了一下手表，时候差不多。

“嘿，托尼，帮我个忙？我很想念纽约的夜景，你可以去天台吗？”罗迪央求道，暗自祈求托尼不要发现他的意图。

托尼皱起眉，但罗迪能看出来他已经站起身准备朝天台走去了，虽然他嘴里还是忍不住抱怨。罗迪微笑，不抱怨就不是托尼了。

“你什么时候这么喜欢纽约夜景了？倒不是质疑你，毕竟我天台的景色绝赞。嘿，你这么想念的话，我可以在天台安个摄像机，连接你的平板，你可以天天看 …… ”托尼嘟囔着。罗迪能看到视频里的画面在抖动，接着噪音变大，风声烈烈。

“你看。”托尼翻转画面，罗迪能清晰地看到高楼林立，灯火通明的纽约，他看着表数秒，接着轻笑。

“不对，托尼，是你看。”

接着随着一声声炮响，墨蓝色的夜空被五颜六色的烟花照亮了，一颗颗不起眼的小火种在纽约上空崩裂，绚烂的烟花竞相绽放，流光溢彩四散开来，拖曳着一条条星光。城市里传来惊呼声和笑声，声潮越来越大，甚至电波另一端的罗迪都能听见。在最后一朵巨大的烟花消逝后，战争机器出现在空中，流畅地飞行着，红色的烟雾在身后蔓延。

“等等，那是你吗，罗迪——”托尼惊诧莫名地说，他看向视频，确定罗迪身后的背景不是弄虚作假后，他露出失望的眼神。

“抱歉，托尼，我回不去。嘿，光是为了烟花的许可证，我就费了好大的劲。你别看我了，还没完呢。”

“你什么意思？”托尼应声抬起头，罗迪庆幸托尼在看到这个最后惊喜之前把视频调了回来，他可不想错过他现在的表情。

烟花消逝后的烟尘中，战争机器用红色烟雾描绘出巨大的九个字，恐怕半个纽约城都能看到，“生日快乐，托尼 · 斯塔克 。”

“我的天啊，这就是你们在策划的吗？”现在一切疑点都完美地联系在一起，托尼又惊又喜，“史蒂芬的超新星，幻视和旺达的晚餐，皮特的礼物，托尔的乌路，布鲁斯的陪伴，史蒂夫的画，还有你的视频通话和烟花，都是为了我的生日？！”

“嗯，我不知道其他人准备了什么，但听上去没人重样，不错的策划。”罗迪满意地点点头。

“这是谁想出来的主意？”托尼问道。

“我不能告密，但我猜你这么聪明，应该能想出来。”罗迪卖了个关子。

“哈哈，我的确聪明。肯定是某个金发，跟丘比特一样拿着弓箭，喜欢耍小伎俩的家伙，是吧？”

“我既不能确认也不能反驳你的猜想。”罗迪俏皮地眨了眨眼。

“我就当你承认了。”托尼笑着说，“谢谢你，罗迪。”

“生日快乐，朋友。”

托尼深吸了一口气，他的视线飘向夜空，“关于我们之前说的事。我不会搞砸的，这次我会抓住的，而且我不会放手了。”

“很好。”罗迪回答，“有什么是我还需要知道的吗？”

“明天我或许要赶赴一场约会。”托尼露出傻兮兮的微笑。

“真的吗？”罗迪眼睛亮了，他看着托尼笑得也很开心，“恭喜你。祝你好运，兄弟。”

“谢谢你，罗迪。”

“别那么多愁善感，”罗迪把托尼的原话扔给他，“我要睡了，每天教育小崽子让我的中年危机提前到来。”

“真的吗？我还以为早都来了。”

“闭嘴，托尼。晚安。”

“晚安。祝你好梦。”

罗迪挂了视频通话，疲惫地爬上了床。但他觉得有点不对劲，脑后有什么在戳弄着试图引起他的注意力，他努力思考着，然后他猛地从床上坐了起来。

明天？约会？明天克林特不是策划了生日宴会吗？

是否要通知克林特这个想法只在他脑海里残留了短短一秒，他又躺了回去。克林特和托尼都在纽约，他们会找到解决办法的。

…… 或许。

罗迪很快进入梦乡。

【 7 】

托尼看着床上两套衣服发呆 ，不在乎头发上的水珠顺着脊骨的弧度流下，他正坐在角落的扶手椅上，感到又迷茫又烦躁。

洗澡之前他已经花了一个多小时给自己选出了两套装束，一套偏休闲，一套偏正式，但现在他又开始纠结。他不确定洛基今晚会带他去什么样的场所。好吧，不管是什么样的场所，哪怕他只穿着条沙滩裤都不会有人敢把他赶出去。但他不想让洛基觉得他对这次约会不上心，当然他也不想他觉得自己太上心了。托尼痛恨半个小时前的自己为什么不直接选好一套衣服放在床上，又不是说洗完澡他就会灵感涌现二选一的。

“老板，罗曼诺夫小姐请求进入。”

托尼叹了口气，他不知道娜塔莎什么毛病，为什么总要在他急需独处的时候打扰他。

“跟她说我很忙。”

星期五安静了一会儿，但很快她的声音回来了。

“老板，罗曼诺夫小姐要我告知您，如果您不让她进来，她就会自己想办法。”

托尼恼怒地叹了口气，“好吧，让她上来。”

他穿上浴袍走到电梯附近，他准备伏击她，希望能在她窜进他的私人空间之前说服她离开。电梯门叮的一声打开，露出红发女人面无表情的脸。

在娜塔莎能开口之前，他先一步举起手，“听着，我已经知道你们最近在策划生日礼物的事了，把礼物给我，你可以走了。我真的很忙。”

娜塔莎扫了一下托尼全身，他突然有种被看光了的无所遁形之感。她耸耸肩，“我很早就把礼物给你了。”

“什么时候？在哪里？”托尼皱起眉。

“三天前。这里。”她轻车熟路地绕过托尼，走进吧台，打开酒柜从里面拿出一瓶缠着缎带的葡萄酒。

与其说是惊喜，托尼现在的情绪更多是惊恐，“你是怎么偷偷上来把酒藏在那的？”

“我有我的办法。”娜塔莎静静地说。

“星期五？”他不可置信地唤道。

“老板，我判断罗曼诺夫小姐没有恶意，并且她拥有仅次您以下的权限，在理由充足的情况下，我没理由拒绝她的行为。”

“而我以为你比贾维斯更在乎我的安危。为什么不报告？”

“老板，如果我报告的话，您的生日就没有惊喜了。”

“我给你的忠心值设置的多少？”

“百分之百。”

“下次更新时我会给你设置成百分之三百的。”

星期五没有回答，只是很人性化地发出一段嘈杂的噪音。

托尼回过头看向娜塔莎，后者嘴角挂着微笑，饶有兴味地看着托尼和他的机器之间的互动。她眼波流转，托尼蓦然觉得大事不好。

“所以你今晚有约会对吗？”

托尼睁大了眼睛，“你什么意思？”

“在这个时间你洗了澡，刮了胡子，擦了香水，还抹了润肤露。你没有穿衣服，不是因为我打扰了你，而是因为你在选衣服的途中。”

他目瞪口呆，“真他妈的神了，你是个变种人对吧，你一定是个会预知或透视的变种人！”

“你今晚有约会，是跟谁？”托尼能感觉到娜塔莎比手术仪器还要精准的眼神正在支离分解他。

“我不会告诉你的。”托尼负隅顽抗。

“你最近没怎么出过门，你只去过公司的会议和科学技术座谈会，但每次你都按时回来了，所以你没认识新的人。不是佩珀。也不是任何来自于你过往关系中的人，否则你不会花费这么多时间做准备。所以这是个你已经认识，但从来没发生关系的人，很有可能就是住在大厦中的某一个。你一定很重视这个人，你在试图迎合她或他的品味 …… ”

“好的好的，我投降，我投降，别分析了！”托尼举起双手，“就，跟我保证你不要在听完后指责我或试图阻止我之类的，可以吗？”

“我不会介入别人的感情生活。”

“你最好是。”托尼警告道，然后他深吸一口气，“是洛基。”

娜塔莎点点头，表情纹丝不动。

“就这样？没有大吼，没有抓狂，没有指责，你就只是点个头？”

“就算你不告诉我，我也会分析出同样的答案。或者说，过去十几天我已经注意到你的行为了，你挺明显的。”

“过去十几天？”

“是的。”

“你真是令人难以置信。”

“所以你今晚要和洛基约会。谁先开口的？”娜塔莎感兴趣地询问。

“他先问的。”托尼顿了一下，想到当时的情景他忍不住微笑，“好吧，实际上整个情况要更复杂一点。我已经开口了，但是他阻止我，转身出去了。我坐在沙发上，以为自己被拒绝，还没来得及伤心，他就又回来了。拿着束玫瑰花，递给我一封精美的邀请函，问我今晚要不要跟他共进晚餐。显然这跟阿斯加德求爱习俗有关。”

“很有洛基的风格。”娜塔莎轻笑。但很快她拿出手机，拨打起电话。

“你在做什么？”托尼疑惑地问。

“克林特今晚给你准备了秘密生日宴会，但我想你大概不需要了。”娜塔莎说完电话被接通了，她简单解释了下今晚的计划行不通，电波那头传来克林特气急败坏的怒吼，显然对计划被搅乱感到又不解又愤怒，可惜娜塔莎没给他继续发泄的机会，冷漠无情地挂了电话。

托尼对克林特感到有些抱歉，但想到上次他让克林特策划派对的后果，最后一点歉意也消散得无影无踪，“你觉得他会为这事赌气多久？”

“大概不会太久，他的注意力没那么持久。”娜塔莎说完，重新扫了两眼托尼，“需要我帮忙吗？”

“大概。或许你可以帮我选一下衣服？”托尼带领娜塔莎走进房间，指着床上两套衣服，“哪一套比较好？”

“右边那套。黑色裤子修身，能衬托出你的腿型，红色衬衣和黑色外套，很有你的风格又不会太过花哨。不要领带，解开上面两颗扣子，你会看起来非常性感。”

“怎么，间谍学校还管时装设计吗？”托尼打趣道

“女人的天生才能。”娜塔莎笑着回应。

托尼送娜塔莎到电梯门口，她在走进电梯之前回头看了他一眼，“你准备好安全套和 KY 了吗？”

托尼脸红了，“我们没打算睡觉！”

“只是今晚还是包括以后？”娜塔莎笑意中多了些戏谑。

托尼把擦头发的毛巾扔向娜塔莎，后者轻巧地接住了。

“生日快乐，祝你好运，注意安全。”电梯门缓缓在娜塔莎面前关上。

“是是，我知道啦，娜娜。”托尼无可奈何地摇摇头。

【 8 】

托尼有些坐立不安，三分钟前他坐在沙发上，但现在他转移到吧台。他本来想给他自己倒杯酒，但转念一想又放弃了。他怕自己一旦开始就停不下来，而他不想约会还没开始就半醉到无法自控的地步。他希望这次约会是完美的，虽然他焦灼不安的胃部在不停折磨他，整个身体似乎都在跟他唱反调。

电梯那边传来提示音，他下意识走了几步，半路又停了下来，转身在沙发上坐下。他不想显得自己太急躁。 **耐心点，托尼，耐心。** 他在心里告诫自己。

电梯门打开，脚步声由远及近，定制皮鞋的声音在光洁的大理石地板上发出哒哒的轻响。洛基站在他面前，而托尼屏住呼吸，试图将眼前的画面永久保存进他的精神宫殿里。

洛基穿着修身的黑色大衣，内里是光滑的绿色缎面，白色的衬衣，领口和袖口绣着深绿和金色的纹路，黑色的西裤包裹着那双逆天长腿。

完美。托尼找不到除了这个以外的形容词。

“你看起来很棒，”洛基称赞道，手指在身侧摩挲着，他似乎注意到了，不露声色地把双手移到背后。他平静的表情没有变化，“你准备好跟我走吗？”

穿上那样漂亮的装束，带上那张俊逸的脸，你可以带我去任何地方。托尼在心里默默说。但是洛基不需要知道这个，所以他只是简单地回答，“准备好了。带路吧。”

他们走进电梯，空间突然变得狭小，数字匀速下降，两人之间的距离只有十厘米，没有人说话，只有压力在缓缓爬升。十厘米似乎是他们之间心照不宣的安全距离。夜晚他们相对而坐，酒酣耳热之时放在桌上的两只手。四下无人，他们独坐在公共客厅里那张徒有美感却不甚舒适的沙发上看《星球大战》时中间那桶无人问津的爆米花。偶尔复仇者聚会他们仿佛不经意地坐在彼此对面时桌下只要微微伸长就能碰上的脚。托尼曾有过无数次跨越这十厘米的机会，而如果非要他说真话，他并非全然没有尝试过，然而每一次他鼓起勇气，那双冰冷残酷，蓄有敌意，近乎残忍的眼神又教他不得不放弃，狼狈地落荒而逃。托尼忍不住思考今晚那十厘米是否能消失无踪。

托尼清了清嗓子，“我们该怎么去？你需要我开车吗？”

洛基笑了，似乎在为什么而得意，他摇了摇头，“不需要，全交给我。”

托尼注意到洛基之前按下了车库的按钮，“怎么，你在我不知道突然掌握中庭必备技能之一了？”

“也许。”

电梯门打开了，洛基率先走了出去，托尼逗留在后面看着电梯壁上自己的倒影，他撞见自己傻兮兮的微笑。为什么一切还没开始，他已经觉得这会是最棒的一次约会了？

他慢腾腾地走出去，只是为了让期待再多折磨他一会儿，就像一个明明怀揣着足够的钱却只站在橱窗面前眼巴巴张望的小孩，因为那小孩知道等待得越久，得到时就越幸福。

洛基站在他的阿斯顿马丁前等他，看到他出现的时候，为他打开了门。十足的绅士派头。托尼坐进去的时候，他还拿手为他挡了下车顶，以往都是他来做这个动作，现在成了接受方倒是新鲜。他终于明白那些女人为什么会在他做这个动作时那么神采奕奕了。这让他忍不住轻笑。

洛基坐进驾驶座，驾轻就熟地系安全带，接着发动汽车，托尼惊叹地旁观着。虽然他没表达出来，但在电梯里洛基说他也许学会开车的时候，他着实担心了一点他其实是在装模作样。至少他操作起来的确像那么回儿事。

“看我做什么？”洛基问。

“你好看。”托尼从善如流地回答。

洛基从鼻子里发出哼声，显然不买他的帐，“没想到我真的会开车？”

“完全没有。我还以为你最多是在车载地图里存了目的地。”托尼诚实地回答。

“如果那样的话，乐趣又在哪里呢？”洛基突然转过头朝他邪笑，一只手放在他椅背后，望向右后视镜，一手操作方向盘倒车。托尼还没从冲入他鼻腔的来自黑发男人的麝香中回过神来，就被这荒谬的现况逗得捧腹大笑。

“天呐，我简直不敢相信！”托尼都快笑出眼泪了，“告诉我，你到底是在跟我炫耀你的车技，还是真的很想给我留下深刻印象？”

“也许两者皆有。”洛基嘴角噙着笑，这让他看起来更迷人了，“所以？”

“什么？”

“给你留下深刻印象了吗？”

托尼咧开嘴，“是的。非常。”

“很好。”

跑车平稳地行驶在大路上，混迹在周五繁忙的车水马龙中，好事的小年轻在黑色阿斯顿马丁经过的时候吹起响亮的口哨。

“说真的，你怎么学会开车的？”托尼注视着洛基在窗外流水般的霓虹灯光笼罩下忽明忽暗的侧脸。

“跟我几千年以来学会的种种比起来，开车算不上复杂。唯一麻烦的是，我并没有参与你们所谓的‘正规考核’。”

“你没驾照就敢上路？”

“你们中庭人虽然规矩繁多，但破解办法不管古今中外都是一样的。”

“而那是？”

“别被抓到。”洛基转头朝他狡黠地眨了下眼。

托尼轻笑。是的，当然是了。 来自谎言与恶作剧之神的至理名言 ，他甚至不需要询问就已经知道了他所未言明的是什么，询问不过只是他用来确认二人之间默契的方式。两个月之前他们还是陌生人。即使他们曾不死不休地战斗过，但在那时胜利或失败才是最重要的，交流和对彼此的分析不过是博弈的一种。不在乎对方在殊死搏斗之外到底是什么样的人，会因为什么而喜怒哀乐。而两个月后的现在，他再也不能用那时的目光看向他，纯粹的憎恨或是冰冷的算计，再也不存在于他们的相处之道中。托尼有时会反思这一切是从何时发生的。

或许一切开始于那次赌注。在那之前，洛基只是一个有着苍白轮廓的人形，虚无缥缈地在复仇者大厦里游荡，只要转过眼就可以轻易地忽视。然而命运之神开了个天大的玩笑，给他们开拓出一个近乎不可能发生的未来，他们像听话的木偶被摆弄，不由自主地随波逐流。又或者这只是必然会发生的偶然，当那一天复仇者所有人或忙碌或疲于应付醉酒时更加无理取闹的托尼而不约而同消失于各自的卧室，当那一天独来独往的洛基为了准备日常茶水而走在通向公共厨房的必经之路上，他们理所应当地碰面了。托尼作为一如既往任性又满不在乎的自己开始挑衅，而洛基作为被逼至角落的牢中困兽开始忍无可忍的反击。这就像是对于之前死战的一次无伤大雅的模仿，然而衍生物不再是界限分明的黑与白，有某种不具名之物在悄然生长。苍白的轮廓突然之间有了锐利的眉眼，挺直的鼻梁，和凉薄的唇线。

或许一切开始于他们冰释前嫌的一周后。托尼不再把洛基定义成“前敌人”，而是一个不好相处但足够有趣的邻居。第一次他们的例行“午餐聚会”发生的时候，洛基不情愿地端着午餐进入实验室，气急败坏又无可奈何。托尼嬉皮笑脸地邀请他留下，单纯是为了火上浇油而招惹他，但等到洛基真的留下的时候，出乎意料的他像金鱼一样嘴巴一张一合，半天说不出话。托尼捕捉到洛基脸上一闪而逝的狡黠，才意识到自己的小心思被看穿了。从那以后，他们之间又出现了另外一种“博弈”。 托尼会引经据典地冲他打哑谜 ，或是不带恶意地嘲讽他，或是影射别的什么人或事，洛基总能立刻猜中他在玩什么文字游戏，把心领神会隐藏在反唇相讥或随声应和之中。每次这种时刻发生，托尼几乎可以确定他们是在调情。

但或许一切的开始要比想象中早很多，在托尼还浑然不觉的时候。看见那个绿色的人影堂而皇之地在属于他的大厦里闲庭信步，可能除了愤怒，他还感觉到什么别的情愫。他不会给那感情一个名字，因为有了名字就意味那是真的，而真实总比虚假更难摆脱，不是什么他可以当作玩笑或傻话而一笑而过的东西。所以他开始潜意识欺骗自己，欺骗自己不喜欢对方从容不迫的步伐，欺骗自己不喜欢对方谈起托尔时嫌弃的白眼，欺骗自己不喜欢对方垂下眼睑时睫毛落在苍白皮肤上的那片阴影，欺骗自己在被对方扔出大厦时心没有跟着下坠，他没有为他倾倒（falling），欺骗到最后甚至开始深信不疑。

又或许一切发生得比那更早。当他带着超级英雄的无上光环华丽地降落在对于那时的自己来说还是不知名敌人的面前时，他朝被他击落在地却仍然镇静自若的男人投去轻描淡写的一瞥，突然惊觉对方长着那么好看的一张脸。

托尼偏着头，看着窗外熟悉的街道在他面前铺陈而开，几乎可以倒背如流之前通过的每条街道的名字，但是行驶的时间越久，他越感到不确定。托尼疑惑地偏偏头，他已经能看到中央公园的路标了。

“你不会是想在这个时候野餐吧？”托尼小心翼翼地问。

洛基对他的话嗤之以鼻，但诡异的是，他并没有回答。

托尼更加不安了，特别是当车子停在中央公园路边后，他脸上的表情只能用不知所措来形容。

“洛基，”托尼打开车门走到人行道上，看着熟练地朝停车记录仪投硬币的洛基，一边按耐住内心的惊愕，一边局促地环顾四周担心有人会认出他的长相，“我们在这干什么？”

“晚餐。”洛基平静地回答。

“哦，是吗？那么我们对晚餐的定义应该很不一样，因为我期待某个更为安静私人的场所。”托尼意有所指地在“安静私人”上发出重音。

洛基好笑地望了他一眼，“ 你会明白的 。”

洛基领着他慢慢朝公园中心走去。华灯初上，彤光满路，周遭行人脚步匆匆，冲着目的地的方向马不停蹄，没有人在意两个身着西服步履款款的男人，毕竟繁华的纽约城从来不缺这种景象。但也偶尔有人会假装不经意地转过头，好奇地注目两个漂亮得好似从画报里走出来的男人。每当这时托尼的手指会因为忍不住想抚摸胸口内衬装着墨镜的口袋而瘙痒，即使他明知戴上墨镜会让他显得更加欲盖弥彰。托尼 · 斯塔克从来不是害怕目光的男人 ，从小到大他已经习惯外人对他本人包括私生活的窥伺，这是生为天才与权贵阶层的赐福和诅咒。但只有今晚，他祈祷那些嗅觉灵敏的狗仔队不要闻风而来，用蜂拥而至的闪光灯和问题毁掉一切。

似乎注意到托尼的焦躁，洛基说，“别担心。”

“什么？”

“他们。”洛基的右手在半空中扫了一下，“他们不会认出我们的。”

“你怎么知道？”托尼疑惑地扭头。

“你身旁是九界数一数二的魔法师，”洛基轻笑，“别忘了这个。”

托尼挑起眉，肩膀微微放松，他笑了，“怎么？你在我们周围加了什么隐形咒语吗？”

“不是隐形，”洛基皱起眉，似乎对于托尼将魔法一概而论的笼统表述感到不满，“一种混淆感知的咒语，比隐形要复杂许多，但很好用。”

“混淆感知？”

“他们永远别想看清我们的模样。你可以理解为图像上的马赛克印刻在他们的认知系统上。”

“有意思。”托尼的大脑又开始自动分析达成这一效果的原理，“顺便一说，你的讲解能力比托尔强太多了，这个世界上需要有人告诉他拟声词在说明中毫无作用。”

洛基轻笑。自从阿斯加德陨落之后，洛基似乎终于与托尔达成了和解，他仍然会抓住机会使劲吐槽托尔种种令他看不惯的地方，但那些话语和眼神中少了许多负面情绪。他们终于学会像每一个普通家庭的兄弟那样相处，尽管仍有龃龉，但大多敦睦。

“我劝你最好放弃改进托尔的用词方式，我很早就在他那明白了何为‘孺子不可教也’。”

托尼笑得咳嗽了起来，“不过说真的，你为什么不直接在我们身上加一个隐形咒语，这样我们甚至不需要在意周围这些。”他随手指了一下坐在草地上看着他们窃窃私语嬉笑不停的年轻女孩们。

“如果是隐形咒语的，我还怎么在他们面前做这个。”

托尼还没来得及询问洛基是什么意思，就感觉自己的手被轻轻扯住了。五根修长、骨节分明的手指悄悄探进他的指缝中，勾住了他的手指，触感柔软又冰凉。托尼的心开始狂跳。他的喉结上下动了动，下意识惊愕地望向神情过于平淡到有些刻意的洛基，嘴唇一开一合，半天说不上话。

要不是托尼目不转睛地凝视着洛基，几乎就要错过他瞳孔中一闪而逝的慌乱。

“太快了？”洛基说着，想要抽开手，却被托尼猛地用力握住了。

“天，洛基。我只是有些惊讶而已，你不需要 …… ”托尼无奈地摇头，知道对方和他一样不确定令他放松了一点。

“我不想显得过于强势而让你感到不适。”洛基微微低下头。

“难道我要手写个什么可以做什么不可以做的书面清单给你吗？”托尼开玩笑，“再说，这两个月我已经很习惯于你的‘强势’了。”托尼抬起空闲的那只手做了个引用的手势。

**让你随意出入我的实验室，给予你大厦内除我以外的最高权限，听你的话好好吃饭好好休息，为了陪你拒绝雪片般飞来的派对邀请，接你递过来的所有东西。洛基，我为你打破了多少规则。煞有介事地在你身边鼓捣一番，又在你疑惑地抬眼看我时装作无所事事；需要你又需要你的需要，使出百般诡计只为了看你微微一笑；在言语中兜圈子，因为不想让你看出我呼之欲出的真心，却又担心我亲手立起的重重屏障和陷阱会让你误会；在你身边坐立不安，对你说出的每句话，做出的每一个动作都反复推敲，揣测再三；怕走近你，更怕失去你。这两个月以来我承受了那么多前所未有的欢欣与阵痛，现在不过是牵手而已。** 托尼在心里默默呢喃这些洛基不需要知道的事。

整理了一下思绪，托尼撞了撞洛基的肩膀，笑嘻嘻地说，“看看你，多么绅士，谁知道堂堂邪神也能如此正人君子。”

洛基翻了个白眼，“托尼，这是最基础的礼仪。希望你的人生字典中能有这个词，就你这两个月的表现来说，我很担心它并不存在。”

托尼假装出一幅被冒犯到的表情，“不要我刚开始夸你，就开始人身攻击我好吗。”

洛基哼笑，对他夸张的表演不置一词。

两人陷入短暂的静谧，但显然托尼跳脱的思维和躁动的灵魂不愿意轻易放过洛基。

“等一下，你没有施隐形咒是因为你想跟我牵手 …… ”托尼突然想到了什么，他的眼睛开始发亮，洛基微弱的抗议被轻易忽视了，他的表情逐渐臭屁起来，“怎么？跟我在一起是这么值得骄傲的事，你要跟全世界炫耀？”

洛基恼怒地叹了口气，语气无奈得就像眼前不是一个将近四十的大人，而是无法与其讲道理的四岁小孩，“托尼，我们在约会，牵手不过是必备程序之一。”然而托尼仍笑眯眯地看着他，不买他的帐，最终洛基败下阵来，“好吧。我想让别人看到我们俩在一起，你满意了？”

“担心别人会把我抢走？”托尼兴冲冲地追问。

“我不在乎。因为今晚能带你回家的只有我一个。”

托尼放声大笑，突然觉得自己倒退回少年时的自己，整颗心被风裹挟着吹上天空，轻飘飘的。

“这才是我认识的洛基。”

这时他们已经走到公园中央，四周无人，灯光灰暗，脚下是干燥的草丛。

托尼又开始迷惑，“能不能再解释一下我们来这干嘛？”

对此洛基只是翻了个白眼，没有回答。他转身伫立在托尼面前，温柔的浅笑让他周身似乎都镀上一层柔光，后者抬眼看着那双能夺去他呼吸的翠绿双眸，就和之前无数次那样，再度失去对自己生命体征的掌控权。

“如果我告诉了你，惊喜又在哪里？”

说着，洛基开始后退，一步又一步，拉着托尼的手，带领着他。视野中洛基的脸开始模糊，慢慢隐没在看不见的帷幕中，托尼的心揪紧了，匆匆加快步伐，接着发现自己闯入一片迷离的星光中。但那其实并非星辰，而是连成一道长河的夜明珠，围绕在他们周围。托尼诧异地环顾四周，发现自己不再身处熟悉的纽约中央公园，而是一个巨大的白色帐篷。踩着的也不再是草坪，而是不知名动物的皮毛制成的地毯。帐篷中央是一个造型精巧的红木方桌和两把看起来就很舒适的皮椅。

“洛基，我不知道该说什么了。”托尼惊叹道，这世上少有人能让他哑口无言，而洛基显然是其中之一。

“你不需要说什么。”洛基拉开一把椅子，“入座吧。”

托尼顺着他的指示坐下，虽然已经决定将今晚主动权全数交给洛基，但他偶尔还是有种抓不住事情走向的无措感，“所以我们该做些什么，点餐？还是这些你都安排好了？”

“放松，托尼。”洛基似乎对他那副焦躁的样子感到好笑，“如果你是在意是否会有侍从服务我们的话，你不需要担心。”

托尼闻言立马开始看向帐篷四周——尽管他几分钟刚这么做过——连角落都没放过，“我没看见什么侍从 …… ”

话音刚落，另外一个洛基凭空出现在他身边，身着他熟悉的，每个高级餐厅的服务生都有的白衬衫黑裤子，托尼惊得差点掉下椅子。侍从洛基似乎对他的过度反应毫不在意，为他和坐在对面真正的洛基倒上红酒。

托尼目瞪口呆，视线在两个洛基身上逡巡，像是被猫偷去了舌头。

“是的，托尼。我能变幻出无数个类似的幻影。如果你觉得让另外一个我服侍我们让你不适的话，你可以换人。我那个笨蛋哥哥？你们的队长？红发间谍？”侍从洛基的身形随着洛基念出的名字不断变化，唯一不变的是服装和温顺的表情，“你想要谁都可以。”

托尼适应眼前的景象后，他的幽默感也回来了，“尽管我很喜欢其他复仇者服侍我的主意，”托尼看着温顺的娜塔莎皱了皱鼻子，‘温顺’和娜塔莎也太不搭了，这让他全身起了鸡皮疙瘩，“但是不，我更喜欢有两个你在我身边。”

这句话明显取悦了洛基，他的表情开朗了。侍从洛基短暂地消失了一段时间，回来时端上了前菜。

“我真的很好奇，”托尼撑着桌子，饶有兴味地看着洛基，就像看着一个令他解不开又爱不释手的谜题，“你还有多少秘密还没有展示出来。”

“如果你说的是魔法，那么我只能说你们曾见过的不过是万分之一。”洛基端起酒杯饮下，似乎很满意自己刚刚的小伎俩。

“总有一天我会搞明白你的魔法，等着瞧吧。”托尼的手指点着桌子，放下豪言壮语，他也跟着啜饮一口红酒，睁大双眸，这次是因为酒液的的醇香而惊讶了。

“你从哪找来这么好的酒？”托尼拿起酒瓶想要看产地和年份，但却遗憾地发现上面并没有贴标签，他只好转而求其次拾起瓶塞，轻嗅残留其上的余香。

“别找了，”洛基看着他轻笑，“这是我做的。”

“你还会酿酒？”托尼挑起眉毛。今晚令他大开眼界的事太多，他都有免疫力了。

洛基对他的话嗤之以鼻，就好像在说‘这有什么难的’。

“好吧，我能理解酿酒，但年份呢？别告诉我这是你几十年前酿的酒。”

“我有魔法。”洛基递给托尼一个眼神，“我只需要拨快这瓶酒上的时间就可以达到我的目的。”

托尼皱起眉，“你可以对人也这么做吗？”

“不行。生命体和非生命体在魔法上属于不同的法则，不能通用。”

注意到托尼的表情，洛基抬了抬眉，“干嘛？”

“没什么，只是没想到有一天能听到赫赫有名的规则扭曲者（rule -bender ）如此决绝地拒绝打破规则。”

“我也许是规则扭曲者，但我比你想象得更惜命。扰乱一个生命体的时间，相当于同时惹怒三位神明，时间之神、死神和命运女神，比起被他们追杀我宁愿在他们能睁一只眼闭一只眼的容忍下玩一些无伤大雅的小把戏。”

“说得不错。”托尼点点头，洛基偏偏脑袋，脸上又是那副不屑一顾又自得意满的表情。

这个世界上大概再不会找到第二个如他这般的人。似乎承载了所有诗人与作家对天上神明和异域魔法师的期望和愿景，无上的强大与荣光，包裹着冰雪般剔透又脆弱的心。烛火在他翠绿的眸中淬上一点凌凌波光，下颚线锋利得似乎能划破他的指腹。如狐狸般狡诈，又有孤狼一般的狠厉，吐着红信的毒蛇不过是表象，他的内核比刺猬的小腹还柔软。只要轻轻撩开他置于身前的层层帷幕，爱上他是多么容易的事。

托尼喝了口冒着热气的蛤蜊汤，汤水将胃熨烫得舒坦，也蒸腾得酒气更加氤氲。他满意地注意到洛基的动作顿住了，半晌抬起头危险地朝他眯起眼。托尼窃笑，这是他希望的反应，毕竟不能只有他一个人陷入意乱情迷。但很快他倒抽了一口气，感觉自己在桌下磨蹭着洛基小腿的那只脚被猛地攥住了脚踝，修长的手指轻巧地探进裤管之中，涩情地顺着小腿肚的弧度揉捏。

“托尼，现在我十分怀疑你的餐桌礼仪是从哪学的了。”洛基不动声色地用拇指在托尼柔软的肌肤上划圈，托尼被摸得情动，下意识咬住嘴唇。洛基的视线微微向下转移，眸色晦暗。

“自学成才。”托尼微微启唇，状似无意地露出一截粉红的舌尖。此刻已经不再是单纯试探的范畴，他清楚地意识到自己正在勾引洛基。

但显然洛基自控力惊人，因为下一秒他就放开托尼的脚，任由其失去支撑无力地落在地上，托尼错愕地睁大双眸。

“那么，显然我需要修正这一点。”洛基露齿一笑。

侍从洛基再度出现，撤走了蛤蜊汤。

托尼眼巴巴地望着他还没享用完的美食在他眼前消失不见，“嘿！我还没喝完呢！”

“那么，你刚刚就该去享用它，而不是忽视它，不是吗？”洛基戏谑地说。

**毒蛇本蛇。**

“你一点都不好玩，洛基，一点都不。”托尼气鼓鼓地摊在椅子里，在心里哀悼还剩一半的蛤蜊汤，但幸好下一个呈上来的菜肴足够令人垂涎三尺，多少振奋了他的精神。

悄咪咪地留心洛基的动向，贼心不死地托尼又计上心来。但这次他学乖了，大快朵颐地扫荡了盘里的食物之后，无视洛基不断朝他投来的不认同眼神。他一边端着红酒啜饮，一边假装漫不经心地开始计谋第一步。

“你和你的幻影分身有区别吗？”

“嗯？”

“我的意思是，你们看起来完全一样。没有什么能区别你们的办法吗？”托尼徐徐善诱。

“对于普通人来说，没有。”洛基放下刀叉，用餐巾优雅地抹了抹嘴唇，“即使是比我造诣更高的魔法师都不一定能看出真身和分身的区别，这在乎于魔法的运用技巧，九界中很难有轻易看穿我幻影的人存在。”

“我不信。”托尼左手撑在桌上，现在他真的对幻影分身的背后原理引起了兴趣，“你们太依赖魔法了，肯定有什么连普通人也能侦破的诀窍，只是你们没发现而已。”

对托尼突如其来的挑战感到好笑，洛基忍不住逗他，“怎么？你才见到我的分身多久就妄图看穿我的魔法？”

“不试试怎么知道？”托尼挑衅地抬了抬下额。

“小心玩火自焚。”明明他人就在眼前，洛基的声音却骤然出现在他耳边，如大提琴般低沉悦耳的音色，却俨然带着刀锋般泠泠的锐度。

托尼吓得差点不顾形象地蹦到帐篷另一端。握紧椅子把手，他堪堪稳住身形。转过身，托尼仔细打量侍从洛基，不再是温顺恭谨的态度，与真正的洛基一模一样的眼神和笑容，从指尖的小动作到眼睛眨动的频率，从站立的姿态到肩颈的弧线，他们单从视觉上看似乎别无二致。

托尼的手指试探性地抚上幻影洛基的脸，柔软温热，并非虚影，而是实质的人体。意料之外又在情理之中。毕竟这可是洛基，他的自尊绝不会接受徒有其表的残次品。

“所以你们真的是完全一样的？”托尼好奇地问，试着去想象能随意制造出自己的克隆体是什么样的感觉。

“当然。你可以把我的幻影理解成我自身的镜面折射。”

“所以如果我把他剖开，他会和你一样拥有跳动的心脏和鲜活的内脏吗？”托尼的眼睛闪闪发光，对近在咫尺的知识如饥似渴。

“我比较希望你不要这么做。”洛基皱起眉，似乎对于自己分身被肢解的主意感到不适，让托尼觉得奇妙的是，幻影洛基也同时露出相同的表情。

“你也会感到痛吗？”

“不，只是感觉不是很好。”

“所以，对于你来说，幻影不是工具，而是你的一部分？”

“你可以这么理解。”洛基颔首。

“那么他能感受到的东西，你是否也能感觉到？”托尼询问。

“是的，技术上来说。”洛基偏偏头，露出狐疑的表情，似乎在警惕托尼话语中的陷阱。

托尼笑了，“很好，因为我不希望你错过这个。”

趁着洛基和幻影都还没回过神，托尼迅速直起身，扯着幻影洛基的衣领，迫使对方低下头，紧接着他奉上自己的双唇。这个吻匆忙直接，因为托尼不想再等一分一秒，他已经完全忘却了这个小小诡计的初衷，脑海中所有想法都以同等的方式叫嚣着对肌肤的渴望。他想要触碰他，爱抚他，亲吻他，他已经想了整整两个月，正是两个月的渴望促成了今夜的煎熬。托尼从半阖的眼睑下察觉到有绿光闪过。可恶的混蛋，总是留了一手，搅黄了他完美的计策。托尼的笑意被对方热烈的唇吞下，就如同他也在今夜备受煎熬，如今终于得到解放的讯号。洛基残酷的长臂死死扣住他的腰，把他压在怀里，托尼扯着他衣领的手顺着肩膀环绕住后颈，缠绕在黑色的长发中。这就像是高高伫立的大坝打开了一个豁口，数周以来所有交换的那些似是而非的眼神，若有似无的碰触，都得到了宣泄的机会。托尼紧紧拥着洛基，恨不得把自己融进对方的身体里，而洛基的手在托尼的后背游走，隔着衣服抚摸他每一寸肌肤。洛基的力道逐渐放松，托尼却不想他离开，焦急地凑上前，想再品尝对方嘴里霜雪与薄荷的味道。洛基残忍地松开他，捧着托尼的脸，拇指轻柔但坚定地搭在他的唇上，眼神却仍然在游离，不知道是想遏制托尼还是控制自己。他们都喘不过气。

“你为什么要这么做？”洛基脸颊上透出淡淡的粉色。

“想让你嫉妒。”托尼试图平息气息，但显然不得要领，“你嫉妒了吗？”

“是的。非常。”

托尼很怀疑洛基是否真的会对自己的幻影分身吃醋，但不管怎样他喜欢这个回答，满足了他胃口极大的自尊。

“求你告诉我你没有准备甜点。”托尼磕磕绊绊地说，一半注意力仍集中在洛基那双好看的薄唇上。

“去他妈的甜点。”

托尼惊讶地笑了，戏谑地说，“看看现在你的礼仪去哪里了？”

“近朱者赤近墨者黑。”洛基的瞳孔像猫一般放大，捕猎者的神态令托尼既兴奋又紧张。

“我们不能在这做吗？”

“不行，我现在不相信我控制魔法的能力，我猜你不想在众目睽睽下做爱。”

“倒不是说我年轻时没有试过，”洛基的眼睛微微眯起，托尼赶忙加上，“但是不，今晚我只想和你在一起。”

洛基满意地笑了，他嘴角的弧度又开始让托尼像着火一般口干舌燥，心脏跳得飞快。洛基拉着他的手走出帐篷，他们快步走向车子停靠的地方，几乎是在小跑，任何其他时候的托尼都会痛恨此刻这个如同毛头小子一般急不可耐的自己，但现在他没心情在意这个。他只想钻进某人的裤子，最好永远别出来。

托尼迅速钻进阿斯顿马丁，甚至不在乎皮鞋上可能有的草屑与泥土是否会蹭到他最爱的车里。他一边系上安全带，一边说，“祈祷这会儿不是晚高峰。”

“就算是，我会想办法的。”洛基手上动作不停，已经开始发动汽车。

“魔法万岁。”

车子平稳地驶上大路，托尼看着驾驶座上洛基的侧颜，歪主意就像雨后春笋一样突突往外冒。他迅速调低椅背，手移到自己裤链上。很快洛基就发现了他的小伎俩，毕竟他也没刻意遮掩什么。

“托尼，别。”洛基又是无奈又是恼怒地叹了口气，可惜现在他只能专心开车。

托尼无暇理会他，双手探进内裤里，套弄自己那根阴茎，他甚至不需要给自己的手掌做什么润滑，马眼老早因为之前的情动弄得龟头湿漉漉的，他刚碰没几下差点泄出来。

托尼念叨着洛基的名字，声音故意高昂，他转过头，眼神直勾勾地缠着洛基，满意地看到对方脸上烦恼的神情和胯部隆起的阴影。他的手指继续向下，揉捏底下两颗涨涨的囊袋，接着中指试探地戳弄了一下后穴。上一次用那个地方都不知道是多久以前的事了，和众人想象中的不同，托尼对于被另一个男人压在身下肏这个想法完全没有任何压力，也不觉得伤自尊，也许是拜年少时那段疯狂岁月所赐。但似乎每个向他自荐床榻的男人都甘愿做下面那个，托尼对此通常都顺水推舟，尽管不管是和男人还是和女人做，于他而言都只是性爱的一种方式而已。

** 我应该准备 KY的 ** **。** 这时想起娜塔莎走前的半是戏弄半是嘱咐的话语，他有些懊恼地想。

托尼沾了沾溢出的精液，准备先试试水，却听到一旁洛基的从胸膛发出的低吼，“你敢。”

托尼愣住了，两个月以来洛基从来没发出这种声音，他有点被吓到了。

他转过头，洛基眼里仿佛染着火光，声音仿佛从牙缝中挤出来，“那是我的。”

托尼笑了，他的身体渐渐放松下来，“你的，都是你的。”

洛基又加速开了一阵，车子缓慢停了下来，他似乎把车开进了一个闲置的停车场。

“不是回家吗？”托尼疑惑偏头朝窗外望了望。

洛基低声嘟囔了几句什么，托尼听不懂，他猜是阿斯加德的国骂。

托尼刚想笑洛基今晚说的脏字比两个月以来还多，就被一把摁在座椅上，男人高大的身躯笼罩在他身上，他突然意识到两人之间过分的体量差距。该死的阿斯加德巨人国。

“托尼，你今晚真的很不乖。”洛基一只手肘撑在托尼脑袋边，一只手捧着他的脸，拇指磨蹭托尼红润的嘴唇。他明明在笑，托尼却感到有些害怕，紧张感揪紧了他的胃。

洛基沉默了一会儿，托尼感觉到贴服在他颊边的手指在微微颤抖，“托尼，我现在要问你一个问题，我需要你如实回答我。”

托尼仓促地点点头。

洛基深吸一口气，“托尼，我知道你想要这个，我也想要，但是我想先确定一件事。”他停顿了一下，再度开口时，声音不知为何变得喑哑，“我不想明天早上看到空荡荡的床铺。我不想明天清醒的时候，奔向你却听见你说你不记得今晚发生过什么。我不想要一夜情。我也不想要床伴。我不需要床伴，我需要 …… ”洛基声音渐渐落下去。托尼睁大眼睛，很想看清楚洛基此刻是什么表情，但是黑暗遮蔽了一切，只剩那双在黑夜中也依旧璀璨的双眸在闪闪发光，“你能给我保证，当我明早醒来的时候，你还会在我身边吗？”

托尼抿紧唇，不知是想憋住笑，还是憋住哭。他该是多么幸运，他迷恋的那个人，也无可避免地也迷恋着他。

“你忘了我刚刚说过什么了吗？”

洛基明显愣了一下。

“你的，都是你的。”他低喃道。

洛基俯下身吻他，托尼热烈地迎上去，唇齿交缠，唾液都来不及咽下去，顺着嘴角流淌，整个下巴都被弄得湿哒哒的。洛基嘴里不停，手上也开始动作，直接长裤连着内裤一起扒下，托尼光裸的腿突然遇上冷空气，下意识地想要合起，却被洛基用膝盖硬是顶开，肿胀的阴茎被膝盖毫无怜惜地磨蹭着。

托尼被洛基这样顶弄着又疼又爽，一时之间不知道该推开他还是抱紧他，但很快洛基剥夺了他的选择权，把他的两只手握在一起压在头顶，托尼暗自松了口气。他喜欢把自己完全交给洛基摆弄的感觉，不知为何他觉得自由。不需要思考，不需要考虑对错，只是感受，感受给予和被给予。

托尼听到洛基裤链被拉开的声音，他欢喜地喘了一声，洛基在他耳边轻笑。

“告诉我你有带套。”托尼突然想起来这茬。

洛基扬起手，两个手指动了一下，通过路灯灯光托尼看到他指间夹着两个安全套。

“魔法还真是便利。”

洛基轻哼一声，“这不是魔法，这是你们中庭人的魔术。”

“这个世界上有你不会的东西吗？”托尼挑眉。

“有。很多。”洛基轻声说，他的语气令托尼胸口微微抽痛。

洛基用牙齿撕开包装——这是托尼见过最性感的景象——一个套在托尼的阴茎上，一个套在自己身上。

“为什么两个？”

“为了不弄脏你昂贵的车。”

托尼轻笑着嘟囔‘假正经’之类的话。

“你一定要教我这个。”

“为什么？你想给谁表演？”洛基的动作停顿了，语气威胁。

“怎么？我就不能学好后向我的老师炫耀吗？”托尼看着洛基瞬间放晴的脸咯咯直笑。

洛基的手指轻柔地绕着后穴打转、按压，好笑的是洛基动作和缓不想伤到托尼，后者却急躁地用腿勾了勾洛基的腰。

“我不是易碎的玻璃娃娃，快进去。”

洛基笑骂了他句‘急性子’，手指倒也不含糊，缓缓插进去。托尼感觉屁股里湿湿的，进入得很顺滑，他诧异地挑起眉。

“现在这是魔法了。”洛基闷笑。

后穴被温柔地扩张，除了先开始对异物的侵入有些不适外，很快便放松了肠肉，软软地包裹着洛基的手指。托尼能感觉到洛基的手指在后穴里旋转研磨，后者的阴茎磨蹭着他的大腿，又烫又硬。前列腺的位置被顶到了，托尼抖了一下，爽得不自觉前后摇屁股，无人照顾的阴茎可怜兮兮地在半空中一甩一甩。

托尼用膝盖顶了一下洛基的腰，“进来吧，可以了。”

洛基不答应，还在那慢慢地折磨他。

托尼把双腿缠在洛基腰上压着他往下沉，“肏进来扩张得更快。”

洛基吻了吻托尼的鼻尖，抽出手指，龟头压在后穴上，一点点顶开被扩张后仍有些紧致的肠肉。托尼倒吸一口气，车上昏暗没看清，早知道洛基这么大，他就不应该逞能。洛基似乎意识到了这一点，吻住托尼分散他的注意力，身下却仍然不停，缓慢而坚定地插进去，直到大半都被后穴吃下去。

“你摸摸，还有一点吃不下去怎么办？”洛基拉着托尼的手摸到阴茎和后穴交合的位置，的确还有根部一点吃不下去，不知道是不是因为车里位置问题。夺去了视觉，其他五种感官就更加清晰，他能摸到阴茎根部上鼓起的青筋和粗糙的耻毛。

托尼皱起眉，居然还真的认真思考了一下，“要不换个姿势？”

“你说的。”

话音刚落，托尼就觉得自己铁定被骗了。洛基把托尼紧紧抱在怀里，保持着插入的姿势，敏捷地转了个身，现在洛基躺在托尼身下，他向上一顶，托尼闷哼一声，阴茎整根没入。

“你这个混蛋。”在狭小的车厢里耍身手也就洛基干得出来，被吓得心脏砰砰直跳又被顶得一口气哽在喉咙里的托尼忍不住骂出声。

伏在洛基身上，托尼能清晰感觉到对方胸膛的震动，语气无辜又可怜，“你说换姿势的。”

洛基毕竟是恶作剧之神，托尼早该想到他在床上也大概率是死性不改。托尼稍微直起身子，动作小心避免撞到车顶，拉开距离他终于能看清洛基除了解开裤子外仍是衣衫整齐，对比他整个下体光裸，衬衣被洛基粗暴的动作扯得大半的扣子飞到车里不知道哪个角落，衣摆只能遮住一半屁股。

他看着身下好整以暇得似乎随时能参加上流酒会的男人，不满地哼了一声，“斯文败类。”

洛基笑而不语，两只大手顺着托尼的腿根一路向上，在腹部的肌肤上流连忘返，坏心眼儿地就是不去碰他的阴茎。托尼想自给自足却被拍开了手，他横了洛基一眼，不过心里也清楚自己支撑不了多久。决定先让洛基爽一爽，托尼扶着他的肩，开始艳情地摆动腰部，像一条扭动的水蛇，又像一下又一下拍打在礁石上的波浪。他昂起头，露出修长的颈线，不适过去后他迅速找到趣儿，前列腺压在龟头上研磨，快感一阵一阵翻涌而来，肠肉变得越发软糜，包裹着滚烫的阴茎蠕动。托尼嘴里发出破碎的呻吟，身下速度越来越快，比身体其他地方白嫩许多的屁股撞在洛基腿根，发出啪啪的响声。很快洛基也不再压抑自己，迎合着托尼落下来时刻用力肏进去，狠狠碾过前列腺，托尼爽得剧烈震了一下，差点射出来。那根粗长的阴茎把后穴周围的褶皱撑平，进到前所未有的深度，托尼迷蒙之间忍不住摸了摸小腹，害怕自己被顶穿了。

兴许托尼无意之间真的说出了这句话，因为在那之后洛基操弄的频率越发狂乱，他的身体在猛烈的进攻下止不住痉挛，肠肉绞紧了，眼泪都硬是被逼了出来。他没了力气，软软地倒在洛基身上，闭着眼睛胡乱吻着对方的眉眼与唇舌。

我爱他。托尼搂着洛基的脖子，这样想。我是如此爱他。他没有说出这句话，不会也不应当，这不是什么能在第一次约会或激情时刻被轻飘飘抛出的话语，到如今他依旧怀有对这句话背后所承载的沉重与力量的畏惧与敬仰，但这并不妨碍他在脑海里不断回想。这一想法强烈到如果洛基真的听见他也不会惊讶。

“你最好快点 …… ”托尼嘶声说，“因为我快不行了 …… ”

“我知道。”洛基喘着气，他单手搂着托尼，继续大开大合地操弄，动作剧烈到托尼觉得整辆车都在摇晃。洛基另一手挤进两人贴得严丝密合的身体中间，仅仅是稍微套弄了几下托尼的阴茎，后者就忍不住咬住洛基的肩膀射了出来，他整个人蜷在洛基怀里，高潮让他整个脑海一片空白。他迷迷糊糊听到耳边男人的低吼，铁钳一般的手臂死死压着他，洛基的身体僵硬了。

过了许久，正当托尼又疲惫又安逸得快要睡去的时候，他感觉到洛基的手轻柔地梳理他头发。

“起来，我们还要回家。况且你们中庭人的安全套感觉真的很怪。”

哦对，托尼突然想起来洛基软掉的阴茎还在他身体里，但是他整个身体都懒洋洋的，一点也不想动。

“用你的魔法想想办法。”

“之前是谁说我过度依赖魔法的？”洛基在他头顶戏谑地说。

“魔法万岁。”托尼扬起一只拳头勉强做了个欢呼的姿势。

听着洛基的笑声，托尼感觉自己的嘴角也情不自禁微微牵起。他感觉自己的腰间被两只手掐着，整个人随之被举起，小心地移到一旁。洛基收拾了他们两人身上的安全套，用干燥的纸巾擦拭了托尼腿间些微的湿意，随后一件宽大还留有余温的大衣盖住了他的身体。他惊讶地发现自己在被洛基照顾。托尼 · 斯塔克向来是给予的那一方 ，特别是床事之后。这种被照顾的感觉很陌生，但并不坏，他觉得自己能喜欢上这种被宠着的感觉。

“你又在试图给我留下深刻印象了吗？”

“也许。”

托尼哼笑。

“所以？”

“什么？”

“给你留下深刻印象了吗？”

托尼咧开嘴，“是的。非常。”

“很好。”嘴边挂着一抹笑，洛基发动了汽车。

**是的，我会很快习惯这个的。** 在托尼满足地进入梦乡之前，他这样想。

【 9 】

克林特 · 巴顿 ，aka鹰眼，既聪明智慧又感官灵敏的他，无疑是复仇者中最出众的“狙击手”。时常站在高处（爬通风管）俯视众生（被迫偷听 /看 ），持有复仇者所有人第一手绝密资料，特别是对于八卦的嗅觉更是灵敏到让无数狗仔队甘拜下风。然而，即使是他也有惨遭滑铁卢的一天。

他暗地里为托尼策划的生日晚会居然被强制取消了。

克林特悲痛欲绝，他为了昨晚甚至和娜塔莎签了多少不平等条约只为让她看住托尼的行踪，别让他到处乱跑，没想到娜塔莎临阵倒戈，背叛了他。那通告知他计划凉凉的电话如五雷轰顶，到现在也似噩梦般在他脑海里回响，久久不能忘怀。

克林特坐在餐桌前，愁云惨淡，心情郁结，但其他人却似乎没被他的低气压影响，欢声笑语地和彼此打招呼。今天共度早餐时间的复仇者们似乎到得别与往常的齐，一半都是他为了托尼的生日立下的汗马功劳，结果把大家召集起来的目的没有达到，倒是成就了复仇者之间难得的聚会。托尔好不容易从外太空回来，和队长哥俩好地唠家常；惊奇博士史蒂芬 · 斯特兰奇 坐在布鲁斯身边，联同黄蜂女霍普 · 戴恩 一起聊起复杂的量子力学和魔法的共通性，旁边的蚁人斯科特 · 朗 嚼着香肠装作听得懂的样子；黑豹特查拉和巴基安静地吃着蛋饼，时不时用瓦坎达的语言闲聊，显然巴基非常适应在瓦坎达的生活；常年在外度蜜月的旺达和幻视在厨房里和佩珀一起为大家准备早餐，里头时不时传来他们的笑声；蜘蛛侠皮特 · 帕克在厨房和餐厅之间来回跑动 ，暂时担当跑腿的工作；娜塔莎坐在克林特身旁一边喝咖啡，一边看新闻，查阅神盾局发来的邮件。这一天似乎格外安静祥和，只有昨天本该举行的宴会主人公姗姗来迟，不见踪影。

克林特想到这里还是忍不住把牙齿咬得咯吱咯吱响。

忽然，电梯传来叮得一声，两个人一前一后走出来，众人同时转头，有的人，譬如兴奋的皮特和礼貌的特查拉，已经站起来准备向某人献上迟到的生日祝福；而有的人，譬如巴基和娜塔莎，兴致缺缺仍然专注于手上的工作；然而，还有些人，譬如克林特，只想冲过去暴打某人的脑壳。

但等到两人坐在桌前，所有人都一致停下所有的动作，甚至闻声出来的早餐三人组也跟着愣在原地。

托尼穿着黑色的汗衫和睡裤，一坐下就开始猛灌咖啡，这倒不算什么稀奇事，托尼 · 斯塔克的每一天都是由浓郁的咖啡开启的 。稀奇的是洛基，穿着明显短一截的睡裤，裸着上身，右边肩膀还有一个非常明显的牙印。从来衣衫整齐、与众人格格不入的这个黑发男人正气定神闲地拿起盘子为托尼和自己添了早餐，在托尼咂着嘴抱怨咖啡太苦的时候（你什么时候嫌咖啡苦过，克林特想问），从善如流地拿起装着方糖的罐子移到托尼身边。

这不寻常的气氛。克林特的脑内雷达开始高速运转。

一旁的娜塔莎明显知道内情（她总是知道），轻笑着对托尼说，“看来我的祝福起了作用。”

托尼撑着头，吹了吹杯中热气，笑得像只偷腥成功的猫，“当然，也不看我是谁。”

洛基转头看向娜塔莎，抬了抬茶杯，简短地点了点头，娜塔莎也抬起杯子回应，接着低下头又开始旁若无人地处理公事。两人之间悄然流过的隐秘致敬似乎传达出某种不为人所知的讯息。

克林特绞尽脑汁，目光在三人中飘来飘去，妄图解开密码。

“对了，布鲁斯，”但等他想明白之前，托尼突然抬起头看向布鲁斯，慢条斯理地说，“现在我跟洛基睡了。”

托尔手上的吐司掉到地上，史蒂夫揉着太阳穴整张脸视觉可见地开始升温，巴基切割香肠的刀在瓷盘上发出尖锐的划音，特查拉似乎被食物噎住了不住咳嗽，霍普和斯科特同时开始尴尬地望天望地，史蒂芬毫不掩饰地对此翻了个白眼，佩珀迅速捂住可怜的未成年皮特的耳朵，然而后者已经脸红得快要冒蒸汽了，旺达则迅速拉着惊愕得还没从托尼的劲爆发言中回过神来的幻视逃离事发之地回到厨房。而克里特呢，克林特已经当机了，完全无法理解自己为什么错过了如此天大的八卦。

布鲁斯缓缓对上傻笑的托尼，眼神平静如一潭死水，“托尼，我真的不需要知道这个。”

FIN.


End file.
